A drunken Mistake or not?
by Heavenly-Angel-2004
Summary: The gang win a trip to Las Vegas.There SS go to a barget drunk.The next day they wake up in each others arms.Both decide not to tell any1 about what happened until they discover that sleeping together wasn't the only thing they did that night SS ET
1. Default Chapter

PLEASE READ -Hiya its me with a new name. This story belongs to my sister licybabe2002 who cannot update anymore so has asked me to finish it.   
  
I have proof that this story is hers and to all those who remember this story from 2002-2003 will hopefully back me up. I am going to be uploading the chapters   
  
one by one.  
  
Under the same roof another story written by Licybabe2002 will be completed within the next few months on my account. She still has this story and two of her   
  
complete stories on her account. She asked me to remove A drunken mistake. She apologies to all her readers and thanks them for all the support and credit you  
  
gave her. She hopes you read and review them or go onto her account and read them there. Thank you.  
  
Summary= The CCS crew win a trip to Las Vegas. Once there Syaoran and Sakura go to a bar and get drunk. The next morning they wake up in each others arms.  
  
Both decide not to tell anyone about what happened until they discover that sleeping together wasn't the only thing they did that night! S+S E+T C+Y  
  
Also S+S only see each other as friends at first!!!!! but everyone else thinks they should get together! and there is no magic!  
  
A Drunken Mistake/Marriage  
  
Chapter one-winning tickets!  
  
Twenty three year old Sakura Kinomoto woke up early as she had to get to work. She was a P.E teacher at Tomoeda Junior High and loved her job very much.   
  
She got out of bed and walked into the shower. When she had finished she got dressed in a pair of gray joggers and a tight pink belly top. She tied her shoulder   
  
length auburn hair in a high ponytail before walking into the kitchen where she was greeted by her friend Naoko Yanagizawa who she shared her appartment   
  
with as Tomoyo had moved in with her fianc'e Eriol Hiragizawa a year ago.  
  
"Morning Naoko" Sakura greeted as she poured herself a glass of orange juice  
  
"Morning Sakura" Naoko replied as she finished typing on her computer "looking forward for tonight?"  
  
Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at Naoko "Hoe?"  
  
Naoko laughed "Takashi is playing a basketball match tonight,we're all going to cheer him on"  
  
"Oh yeah i remember now,and theirs a raffle going isn't there?"  
  
"Yeah to win a trip for eight to go to Las Vegas,oh i hope i win,i need a break for school"  
  
Sakura smiled as Naoko was also a teacher but she worked at the local high school and taught Chemistry which Sakura hated. Naoko had changed a lot   
  
over the years as she had thrown away her glass'es ana had gotten contacts which brought out her lovely brown eyes.  
  
"I could do with a break to but seriously Naoko what are the chance's of us winning that trip?"  
  
"Well you never know,hey can you give me a ride to school?"  
  
"Sure lets go"  
  
Syaoran Li was working in his office. He already owned serveral factories around Tokyo,Tomoeda and Hong Kong. He was going over some contracts when   
  
his cell phone rung  
  
"Li" he said when he answered it  
  
"Hey Li it's Eriol are you still on for tonight?"  
  
Syaoran frowned "what do you mean? i haven't made any plans with you tonight?"  
  
He heard Eriol laughed and frowned even more as he hated being laughed at "No Li it's Takashi match tonight,your still coming right?"  
  
Syaoran slapped his forehead "Oh yeah you know i will be there,what time does it start again?"  
  
"7o'clock so don't be late,Sakura is the only person who can be late"  
  
Syaoran laughed as even though they were all twenty three years old Sakura was still sometimes late.  
  
"Eriol no one is as late as Sakura"  
  
"I know,anyway see you later"  
  
"yeah see you" Syaoran said as he hung up.  
  
Eriol smiled as he put the phone down when he heard an angelic voice  
  
"So is Syaoran coming?"  
  
He turned and saw his fianc'e Tomoyo Daidouji who was more beautiful than ever with her long black hair and her beautiful violet eyes  
  
"Yeah and Sakura's coming to" he replied  
  
Tomoyo went all starry eyes "we will get them together for sure this time"  
  
Eriol sweatdropped "Tomoyo dear do you think this will work,as they only see each other as firends"  
  
"No deep down they love each other why do you think that none of them have ever dated? they are waiting for each other"  
  
Eriol sighed "But what about Josh and Kathy there ex's"  
  
"They didn't love them why did you think they broke up with them"  
  
"I hope you are right as i want them together as well"  
  
That night at the game Chiharu Yamazaki was stood waiting with Rika Terada and her husband(Whats his name??????????) as they waited for the others to arrive.  
  
They had both gotten married to their husbands over a year ago and now Rika was expecting her first baby in two months. Just then they saw Meilin Li pull up   
  
in her car. Her hair was still long but she always had it down nowadays  
  
"Hey" she said as she walked over to them "Chiharu are you nervous?""  
  
Chiharu who had short brown hair and hazel eyes nodded "yeah i've wished him good luck about a thousand times"  
  
Rika laughed when she felt her baby kicked "Oh my God" she yelled making the others look at her with worry  
  
"Rika whats wrong?" asked her husband  
  
"The baby kicked" she replied smiling rubbing her stomach  
  
Chiharu and Meilin smiled when they saw Eriol and Tomoyo walked up to them  
  
"Hey" they said  
  
"Hey" everyone replied  
  
"I bet Sakura is the last to get here" Meilin said  
  
"Well its Sakura she has the right to be late" Eriol replied smirking getting a slap of Tomoyo  
  
"She will be here" Tomoyo said "Well they better hurry as the game starts in fifthteen minutes and i want to enter the raffle" Chiharu said  
  
"Here if we give you the money will you go and buy them for us with Rika and then we will meet you inside" Eriol suggested  
  
"Ok but hurry" Rika said as they walked inside  
  
Meilin frowned "They better hurry as it isn't exactly warm out here tonight"  
  
Just then they saw Syaoran's green Convertable pull up and park. He got out and walked over to them  
  
"Hey sorry i'm a bit late,say where are the others?" he asked  
  
"Everyone apart from Sakura and Naoko are here,they have gone inside" Eriol replied zipping up his jacket as it was getting cold  
  
"You guys go in then as you look cold,i will wait for them" Syaoran suggested  
  
Eriol,Tomoyo and Meilin all smiled and walked inside leaving Syaoran on his own. Five minutes later he saw Sakura's call pull up and saw them getting out.   
  
Sakura was wearing a black skirt with knee boots and a denim jacket which was zipped up so you couldn't see what top she was wearing. She saw Syaoran   
  
and smiled at her best friend who she had to admit was very handsome with his messy brown hair and his intense amber eyes. They were now best friends and   
  
were always confiding in each other,they both loved each other but only as friends or so they thought.  
  
"Hey Syaoran" Sakura said then saw that he was the only one there "am we early?"  
  
Syaoran smiled at her "Nope your later the others have all gone inside so hurry up,hey Naoko" he said to the quiet girl then looked back at Sakura who was   
  
looking up at the building. He smirked as even though she was a beautiful young woman she still had cute childish things about her.  
  
"Hi Syaoran,come on lets go in as its cold out here" and Naoko walked into the building fast leaving the two alone.  
  
"Hey i want to buy some raffle tickets" Sakura said as they walked into the building  
  
"Then why don't you?" Syaoran replied "Look that man over there is selling them" he said  
  
"Thanks,i will be back in a minute so wait for me ok?" Sakura said  
  
"Sure but hurry"  
  
Sakura walked over to the man  
  
"Hello Miss how many tickets do you want?"  
  
"Erm five please"  
  
"ooh feeling lucky tonight?" he asked smiling  
  
Sakura looked at him and smiled "I wish" he handed her the tickets and she paid for them "Thanks"  
  
She walked back over to Syaoran "So how many did you get?" he asked as they found there seats with the others  
  
"Five,as the more i have the more chance i will win that trip" she replied sitting down next to Naoko  
  
"I wouldn't mind going there" Syaoran said as he sat next to her "It beats staying in this cold weather"  
  
Sakura turned and smiled at him "Well if i win you can come"  
  
Syaoran smiled back "Thanks"  
  
Just then Chiharu interupted there talking when she yelled:  
  
"Look there's my husband Takashi go babe"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at her but Takashi smiled and waved at her before the game started. As they were watching the game Sakura and Syaoran kept talking  
  
"So how was school today?" he asked  
  
"It was good,but one of the maths teachers keeps asking me out" she replied frowing a little  
  
"Then tell him to back off"  
  
"I have but he doesn't get the message,he leaves message's in my pigeon hole,its quite funny really as i've never seen anyone be act so desparate" she replied smiling  
  
Syaoran nodded "I get that at work with my female employers,they don't take the hint that i'm not interested"  
  
"Guess we're in the same boat them"  
  
They all cheered when Takashi scored a basket. Soon it was half time and Takashi team was winning by ten points. Just then a man began to speak through a   
  
mircaphone  
  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen,children of all ages its time for the drawing of the raffle competition"  
  
Everyone cheered as they started pulling out their tickets each praying that they would win.  
  
"The winning number is...................(By now everyone was waiting in suspense) ...........................975! i repeat 975!  
  
Everyone started checking there ticket and sighening when they saw that they hadn't won. Chiharu and the others checked there's and moaned  
  
"Aw man i didn't win" Meilin said  
  
"Me neither" Rika replied and saw Naoko shake her head  
  
"We didn't either" Eriol replied  
  
Syaoran smiled "well i didn't enter,so Sakura what about you?"  
  
Everyone turned to Sakura and saw that she had gone white  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo asked  
  
Suddenly Sakura jumped up in the air "I WON I WON I WON!............................  
  
Everyone turned to look at the girl in the stadium as Sakura's friends looked at her with shocked face's....................  
  
Well thats it for this chapter! what did you think? good or bad? anyway please please review and tell me what you think 


	2. C2

Hiya! i'm so glad you all liked the first chapter!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
My sister ran out of ideas. She is still going to help me a little because i'm not that good at writing stories. She's at Uni now and is always studying or she's at work   
  
to earn money for herself. She apologises. Feel free to check out her stories on her profile.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does  
  
A drunken mistake/marriage  
  
chapter two-Getting ready to leave and boarding the plane!  
  
"I WON I WON I WON" Sakura kept yelling  
  
Syaoran and the others were all shocked that they snatched the ticket from her and read it  
  
"She did win!" Tomoyo squealed as she started to record everything  
  
"Oh my God Sakura i can't believe you won" Chiharu exclaimed  
  
"Do we have a winner?" The annoucer called out  
  
"YES YES YES YES" Sakura and her friends shouted "WE WON!"  
  
"Then please come down here and claim your prize"  
  
Sakura gulped as she didn't want to walk down there infront of all those people. Syaoran saw this and smiled  
  
"I''ll go with you" he said  
  
Sakura smiled "Thank you"  
  
When they walked down everyone was cheering them on. They reached the court and a man with long gray hair presented her with the eight tickets to  
  
Las Vegas  
  
"What's you name?" he asked Sakura  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto" she replied  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" the man yelled "I give you our winner Kinomoto Sakura and her boyfriend,they have won a trip for eight for three weeks to   
  
Las Vegas" as the crowd began to cheer.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura's eyes widened when the man said that and both turned a red making Tomoyo and the others laugh.  
  
"Well at least the announcer thinks they look good together" Naoko exclaimed  
  
"Yeah if only those two would realise it" Tomoyo replied  
  
Chiharu smirked "Well if Syaoran goes with her on this trip maybe they will get together"  
  
Tomoyo went all starry eyed "Oh if only we could go as well"  
  
"Who do you think she will pick?" Meilin asked "She will take Syaoran for sure and i bet you to Tomoyo"  
  
"Lets just wait" Rika said knowing that if Sakura asked her to go she couldn't because of the baby.  
  
Sakura took the tickets of the man and her and Syaoran began to walk over to the others to watch the second half of the game when Takashi stopped them  
  
"Hey Sakura well done i can't believe you won" he said slapping her a high five  
  
"Thanks Takashi,hey you better make sure you win this game" she replied  
  
"No problem i have your good luck with me and Chiharu's" and he walked off to get ready for the second half.  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran reached their seats everyone was looking at her  
  
"Sakura you lucky cow" Meilin said smiling  
  
"I know i can't believe i won,hey after the game all come back to my appartment to celebrate then we will decide about the tickets" Sakura said  
  
"Sure" they all replied.  
  
When the game had finally finished Takashi's team had won 62-54 and everyone was now at Sakura's and Naoko's appartment  
  
"So Sakura who are you going to take with you" Chiharu asked who was sitting on Takashi's lap  
  
Sakura looked around "Well who ever i choose their will be two left out and thats going to be hard"  
  
Rika smiled "Sakura you know i can't go so why don't you and the others go"  
  
Sakura looked at her red haired friend and gave her a hug "Oh i wish you could come"  
  
"Me to" she replied hugging her back  
  
Tomoyo jumped up "So does this mean i'm going?"  
  
Sakura laughed "Yep all of you are coming" she then looked at Rika "and even though Rika and Terada won't be coming,we will make sure to bring  
  
something back for them".  
  
Everyone cheered as Eriol cracked open a bottle of wine "A toast to Takashi for playing a great game and to Sakura for taking us all to Las Vegas"  
  
Everyone lifted up their glass'es of wine and said the toast as they yelled "To us"..........  
  
The next day Sakura and Naoko were up early packing there clothes as they were leaving for Las Vegas in two days. They had been given time of work   
  
but it was coming up to the christmas holidays anyway so they would only miss a week of school. As they were packing Tomoyo and Eriol called round  
  
"Just to let you two know that we can definately come,as being our own boss'es has its advantage's" Eriol stated  
  
Sakura smiled "Oh i'm so glad you can come,that means that everyone can as they have all gotten time of work well apart from Syaoran but i will ring him later"  
  
"Yeah can you beleive it,three weeks in a city that never sleeps,hey how much spending money have you been given?" Naoko asked  
  
"Erm $5,000 but i'm sure each of you have your own spending money? as i'm taking about $1,000 with me" Sakura replied  
  
Tomoyo nodded "Yep we have loads of money to spend their and who know's we might end up getting married at one of those famous chaples"   
  
she stated with a sly smile making Eriol's eyes widened  
  
"No we are not getting married in one of those! i want a church wedding,you know that dear"  
  
Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek "Relax i was only joking" making him sigh with relief  
  
Sakura laughed "It would be so funny if you both got drunk and ended up getting married"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol frowned "Well that wouldn't happen" Eriol said "And if it did at least it wouldn't be a mistake"  
  
"Relax guys i was joking,anyway have you finished packing?"  
  
"No,so we better get started,we will see you at the airport at 9am alright on Saturday" Tomoyo said  
  
"yeah bye guys" and Eriol and Tomoyo left.  
  
Sakura decided to ring Syaoran to ask him if he could come  
  
"Li" came Syaoran's voice which for some reason Sakura thought sounded sexy  
  
"Hi Little Wolf" Sakura said cheerfully calling him by his nick name "Can you come to Las Vegas and please say yes"  
  
"Yeah i'm coming don't worry,why wouldn't it be the same without me?" he teased  
  
"Jeez Syaoran don't tease me,yeah it wouldn't be the same without you" she replied not knowing that Syaoran was now blushing   
  
"So don't forget be at Tomoeda airport for 9am" she continued.  
  
"Alright i'll be their"  
  
"Alright Ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne Ying Fa" he said calling her Ying Fa like he had been doing for the last eight years. Sakura hunged up and smiled before turning to Naoko  
  
"Everyone's coming"................  
  
Two days later Chiharu,Takashi,Meilin,Eriol,Tomoyo and Syaoran were at the airport waiting for Sakura and Naoko to arrive  
  
"You know Sakura made me and Tak promise to be here for nine and she's not even here yet" Chiharu stated  
  
"She's only ten minutes late give her at least twenty" Syaoran replied smirking  
  
"Oh God i wish she'd hurry up as it's starting to snow" Meilin almost yelled  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she had wrapped up warmly "Do you think Las Vegas will be cold?"  
  
"Nah its going to be really hot their" Eriol replied "Ah here she is" he said as Sakura and Naoko struggling with five large suticase's  
  
"Wow i never knew Naoko had all those clothes" Chiharu exclaimed  
  
"Only one is mine,the other four are Sakura's" Naoko told Chiharu "Someone help us"  
  
Syaoran laughed and went to and got them a luggaged trolley "Here Naoko put yours on here and i will go and get Sakura one"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Sakura walked up slowly with one suitcase's as Takashi carried the other two for her  
  
"Sakura what on earth have you got in these?" he asked "Your just as bad as Tomoyo who has brought about ten"  
  
"Clothes and accessories" Sakura replied when Syaoran took her suitcase of her and palced it on the trolley "Thanks" she said.  
  
"Finally" Meilin yelled "Lets check in so we can get rid of these suitcase's......  
  
Twenty minutes later they had check in and they were all sat on Starbucks coffee having a drink to warm them up.  
  
"Just an hour left then we will be on our way to Las Vegas" Chiharu informed them  
  
"Yeah just one more hour left in this cold place" Meilin replied as even though she had lived in Tomeoda for three years she still wasn't use to the cold.  
  
"Meilin how come your still not use to this weather?" Naoko asked "I love this time off year,say did any of your parents feel sad that you we'rent going to  
  
be here for chirstmas?".  
  
"Mine were a little but they were happy that i have gotten the chance to go to America" Chiharu answered "And Tak's parents were the same"  
  
"My mother didn't mind as she is spening christmas with Great-grandfather and Sakura's family" Tomoyo replied looking at Sakura.  
  
"Well Touya was furious as he wanted to come and the fact that he couldn't tease me made him mad as well,Kaho had to calm him down" Sakura laughed  
  
"But my dad was a bit sad but i said it will only be for this year".  
  
"Well me and Syaoran usually go back to Hong Kong but our families didn't mind,they just want us to come back with fianc'es" Meilin said with a smirk on her   
  
face.  
  
Syaoran frowned but didn't say anything Sakura was the only one who noticed it.  
  
"Well i only have my older sister Nakuru and her husband Yukito and they didn't mind seen as they were also spending christmas with Tomoyo's and  
  
Sakura's family" Eriol told them.  
  
When they had finished drinking everyone decided to look around. Sakura had dragged Syaoran into the perfume shop.  
  
"Oh i love this perfume,my dad bought it me for my eighteenth and it cost him $250(A/N i have no idea how the japanese currency works so i'm using dollars ok)   
  
and i haven't been able to afford a bottle since" Sakura told him as she sprayed it a little on herself before placing the bottle down to look at others.  
  
When she had gone Syaoran picked up a full bottle and smiled as he walked over to the cashier "I will give her this when we are in Las Vegas".......  
  
Soon it was time to board the plane and Sakura and Syaoran were sitting together. Syaoran looked over and saw that Sakura looked nervous  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" he asked  
  
Sakura who was sitting by the window seat smiled "i'm fine,it's just that i haven't been on a plane in five years,the last time was when i came to stay at your  
  
house for a week to celerate you eighteenth" she blsuhed remembering what had happened  
  
Syaoran blushed as he remembered that they had nearly slept together on that night because they were so drunk. both had decided not to tell   
  
anyone about it as they were both dating at the time.  
  
"Well if you get nervous just grabbed hold of my arm" he said sofly.Tomoyo and Eriol were sat infront of them and the others were sat in a row of four.   
  
They all looked at each other as they began to take off  
  
"LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME" they all yelled....................  
  
So chapter 2 is over! what did you guys think???????? good or bad? anyway please please review! 


	3. c3

Hiya! i'm glad you all liked chapter 2!!! well here's chapter 3. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!! i think some of you know whats going to  
  
happen so if you do please don't say anything!!! also i try to update sooner but updating weekly makes it easier for me! because i'm such a busy person!  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own ccs clamp does!!!  
  
Not much happens in this chapter as they are on the plane but its quite funny i think?  
  
A Drunken Mistake?  
  
Chapter 3-on the plane!  
  
For the past two hours since they have set off on the plane Sakura had been shaking like a nervous wreck. Syaoran's right hand was now the size of an elephants   
  
foot  
  
"Sakura are you sure your ok?" he asked as she squeezed his hand again making him winch  
  
Sakura nodded "I'm fine i'm just a little nervous thats all" she said quickly making Syaoran sweatdropped as he couldn't understand a word she was saying  
  
"But Sakura you have been on a plane before why are you so nervous?"  
  
Sakura glared at him "Because i am alright?" she snapped "It's just that this plane goes much faster than the others"  
  
"Thats because its a concord" Syaoran said in-a-matter-of-fact voice. He winched when she squeezed hish and even tighter.  
  
Meilin who was sat on the row next to them leaned over  
  
"Syaoran try and make her go to sleep,then you can have you hand back and it won't be as big as your head" she told him  
  
Syaoran glared at Meilin as he saw her laughing at him "I'll try" he growled at her as he turned to Sakura making Meilin laugh even more.  
  
"Sakura why don't you try and get some sleep?" he whispered in her ear  
  
Sakura blushed as she felt his breath on her ear. She turned and smiled at him "Why am i blushing around him?" her mind yelled before she said aloud  
  
"I will try" as she rested her head on his shoulders making him blush "Why am i blushing around her?" his mind yelled  
  
Meanwhile Chiharu and Takashi were having a argument yet again he was telling a couple near them a bunch of lies.  
  
"Did you know that...WHAM...ouch" he said when he felt a magazine hit his head  
  
"Yamazaki Takashi how many times how i told you not to tell your stupid lies"  
  
Takashi smiled "But they aren't lies" he responded only to get whacked again "Ouch"  
  
The couple who he was talking to sweetdropped as they saw the young couple argue  
  
"Excuse us miss but we find his stories interesting" said the woman  
  
Chiharu stopped whacking her husband and turned to the couple  
  
"What? you mean you actually like them?" she asked confused and puzzled to why they would  
  
The man nodded "Yes they are very entertaining so please don't hit him otherwise we won't be able to hear his fasinating stories"  
  
Takashi smirked at Chiharu as he continued to tell the couple his lies while Chiharu looked like she was going to faint "They like them?" her mind kept repeating   
  
over and over again.  
  
Meilin and Naoko were talking about men which was very unlike Naoko  
  
"I hope i find a gorgeous man in Las Vegas" Meilin told her  
  
"I'm sure you will as you are very pretty,i'm way to busy to have a relationship at the moment"  
  
"Oh come on Naoko,you need a boyfriend" Meilin told her "I know when we arrive in Las Vegas we will go out and find two good looking blokes"  
  
Naoko smiled "I don't care if he's good looking just as long as he's smart and nice"  
  
"Yeah i want my pefect man to be smart and nice but i also want him to be good looking to"  
  
Naoko rolled her eyes "Meilin looks aren't everything"  
  
"I know" she looked at Chiharu who was still in shocked "I don't think Chiharu can believe that people find her husbands lies entertaining"  
  
Naoko laughed "She'll get over it".....  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were planning on how they can get Sakura and Syaoran together  
  
"I konw Eriol we will take them to a night club and get them drunk" Tomoyo told him  
  
"But they might end up doing something stupid"  
  
"No they won't" Suddenly Tomoyo went all starry eyed "I've got it!"  
  
Eriol looked at her and sweetdropped seeing her starry eyed face"What is it dear?"  
  
Tomoyo began to whisper in his ear "We could leave them alone for the whole three weeks and see what happens"  
  
Eriol smiled slightly "Thats it? thats your great plan?"  
  
Tomoyo frowned at him "Lets see if you can do better then" she pouted and got out of her seat  
  
"Where are you going Tomoyo?" he asked  
  
"To the toilet,you can come and join me if you like" she said seductivly winking at him  
  
Eriol's eyes lit up "I'm coming sweetie"  
  
As he went to get up Tomoyo pushed him down as she grabbed her bag and pulled out her video camera  
  
"What are you doing dear?"  
  
"Look behind you"  
  
Eriol sighed and got back up and smirked at the sight he saw. Sakura and Syaoran were both alseep leaning one each other. But that wasn't what made Eriol s  
  
mirk it was the fact that Syaoran had one arm around Sakura and the other was holding her hand as Sakura had her one arm around his waist.  
  
"This is so Kawaii" Tomoyo squealed getting Chiharu's and the others attention as they turned to see what Tomoyo was looking at. When they saw it they all   
  
smirked as they all whispered  
  
"Kawaii"  
  
A flight attendent walked over to them and she smiled seeing Sakura and Syaoran like that  
  
"You can tell that those two are so in love" she told Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo looked away from her camera and turned to the woman  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
The woman smiled "Its the way they are sat,friends don't sit like that,I'm telling you those two are in love" she said as she walked off to tend to some passengers.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Eriol and smirked "I knew they were in love with each other"  
  
"I know i know now can we go to the toilet?" he said with a puppy dog look  
  
"No way,i was only joking" Tomoyo told him as she continued to film her best friends unaware that Eriol was growling and pouting.  
  
Eriol pouted until Tomoyo whispered "Wait five minutes"  
  
Eriol smiled "Oh i will my love" he whispered as he rubbed his hands together "I will"  
  
During the next twelve hours everyone was getting restless apart from Sakura and Syaoran who were still asleep. Meilin kept smirking everytime she saw Eriol and   
  
Tomoyo get up and go to the toilet. She turned to Naoko  
  
"They are making it so obvious"  
  
Naoko laughed "I know,they think they are being secretive but at least they've found something to do"  
  
"God i know i'm so bored and we've got another two hours left"  
  
Naoko got up and looked in her handbag as she pulled out a large book. Meilin looked at it and rolled her eyes  
  
"Naoko please don't tell me your going to read a chemistry book?"  
  
"Yeah i might as well seen as nothing is on the radio and tv"  
  
"But i thought you wanted to go to Las Vegas to get away from school and Chemistry"  
  
"I did but i had to bring this book as it's my favourite"  
  
Meilin sighed and decided to wake Syaoran up. She leaned over and punched his arm making his eyes snap open  
  
"What who where?" he said but looked around when he heard giggling.  
  
He turned and glared at Meilin "Why did you wake me up" he said trying not to move when he realised that Sakura had her arm around his waist and he had his   
  
arms around her. He blushed a deep red not knowing that Meilin saw it.  
  
"Ooohhh Syaoran's blushing,you know Tomoyo has been video taping you while you and Sakura have been asleep"  
  
"She has?" he asked wondering why Tomoyo would film them when they were sleeping  
  
Meilin smirked "Oh yeah,everyone kept saying how cute you both looked and one of the flight attendents thought you were so in love"  
  
At this Syaoran was now as red as blood as he tried to cool down "She thought that?" he managed to say  
  
"Oh yeah,don't worry Tomoyo has it all on tape,we will show you when we get to Las Vegas"  
  
Syaoran glared hard at her making her look away and laugh. He looked over at Sakura and smiled as he saw her sleeping peacfully,he also felt his arm dying on   
  
him as he hadn't moved it in a while. He looked infornt of him and saw that he couldn't see Eriol's of Tomoyo's head.  
  
"Meilin where are Hirragizawa and Tomoyo?"  
  
"They are in the toilet,they've been going in there since you two fell asleep,they were getting a bit kinky,i don't think Eriol lasts long as its been eight times already"  
  
Syaoran looked as if he was going to be sick "Those two are sex mad but what about the other passengers haven't they said anything?"  
  
"Nope as its only the couple who are talking to Takashi and a family who are on this plane so i don't think they have noticed" Meilin replied "Anyway only two   
  
more hours to go and i can't wait"  
  
"You mean me and Sakura have been asleep for twelve hours?(A/N ok i don't know how long it takes to get to Las Vegas from Japan but i'm saying about   
  
18 hours as it takes 8-9 hours from England to Florida,ok they are on concord ok so they get there faster!!!!)  
  
"Yep you have,i'm suprize as i think this is the longest you have been asleep Syaoran"  
  
"No it is'nt,i'm just tied lately as work has been keeping me busy"  
  
Meilin nodded then noticed Sakura "It looks like sleeping beauty is waking up"  
  
Syaoran turned and saw Sakura's green eyes smiling at him  
  
"Hi" she whispered not moving as she felt so warm and safe in his arms  
  
"Hey" he replied "Guess what? we have been alseep for ten hours"  
  
"Really? are we nearly there?" she asked  
  
"Meilin said only two hours to go"  
  
Sakura yawned and sat up feeling Syaoran's warmth leave her. She shuddered "Well i don't think i can go back to sleep"  
  
"Me neither,Meilin woke me up ten minutes ago by punching me in the arm"  
  
Sakura giggled and kissed his cheek "Awww poor you" she said not seeing Syaoran's face turned bright red again but Tomoyo did who had just returned from   
  
the toilet with Eriol  
  
"Kawaii" she yelled as she pulled her camera out from no where  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweetdropped.....................  
  
Well thats all for this chapter! the next chapter they arrive in Las Vegas and plan what they are going to do!!!!!! please please please review! i told you there   
  
wouldn't be anything good in this chapter but after this the chapters will be better!!!!! and if anyone has any information please feel free to e-mail and let me know! 


	4. c4

Hiya! here's the next chapter! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! and please keep them coming!  
  
Tsuki - You have read it somewhere else. This story was written by my sister who cannot not update anymore. I have uploaded it onto my account and i am going  
  
to finish it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs  
  
A Drunken Mistake??  
  
Chapter four-Jonny Nanami and room arrangement  
  
Sakura and the others got of the plane and went to claim their luggage. All of them were tired apart from Sakura and Syaoran as they were the only ones who  
  
had slept on the plane.  
  
Tomoyo was leaning on Eriol's shoulder "Eriol darling remind me never to have sex more than five times a day" she whispered to him.  
  
Eriol simply nodded as he to was tired from the journey.(A/N can u blame them?)  
  
Meanwhile Takashi was still telling the couple from the plane his stories which was still making Chiharu mad.  
  
"Just wait till we get to the hotel" she told Naoko and Meilin who were giggling "He's going to regret every telling those stories" she said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Chill out Chi" Meilin told the brunette "I'm sure you won't here anymore stories for the next three weeks as Takashi knows we hate them"  
  
"He'd better"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking ahead of the others both were blushing.  
  
"Why do i keep feeling funny when i'm with Sakura?" Syaoran thought as he looked down at her "I mean yeah she's beautiful,smart and funny but why now?"  
  
Sakura was thinking the same as she couldn't believe that after knowing him for over ten years she was finally falling for him.  
  
They had just collected their luggage and Takashi and Chiharu said goodbye to the couple.  
  
"It was very nice meeting you Yamazaki-san" the man said  
  
"The pleasure was all mine and if you ever find yourself bored just think of some of my stories"  
  
Chiharu rolled her eyes as they left the couple and met back up with the others when they heard someone shout.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto is that you?" came a man's voice "Oh God it is! I hardly recognised you"  
  
Sakura turned and saw her ex-boyfriend Jonny Nanami. She gasped as he walked over and gave her a hug which made Syaoran extremly angry and Eriol and   
  
Takashi had to grip hold of his arms to stop him from attacking Jonny.  
  
"Nanami-San what are you doing here?" she said coldy wondering how the hell he could speak to her so calmly and how he could come and talk to her and   
  
Syaoran. She looked over and saw Syaoran's angry face  
  
Jonny flinched when she called him by his last name "I'm here on business Sakura as i've just opened my new Hotel" he told her not even seeing Syaoran.  
  
"It's Kinomoto-san to you" she told him "So i've see your dream come true"  
  
Everyone was surprize that Sakura and Syaoran hadn't smacked him already after what he did to them.(Bet yout wondering what he did aren't you?)  
  
Jonny rubbed his neck and had a sheepish look "Erm yeah i've finally become a Hotel owner just like my dad" he then smiled "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm on holiday with my friends" she said pointing to them but her finger rested on Syaoran.  
  
When Jonny spotted Syaoran,Eriol and Takashi his smiled disappeared as a nervous look appeared on his face "Erm Hi guys" he said in a worried voice and put a  
  
hand to his nose.  
  
Eriol smiled evily "Hello Nanami-San" he replied in an innocent voice which meant one thing he was planning to do something.  
  
Takashi just frowned at him letting go of Syaoran as he wrapped a protective arm around Chiharu who was glaring at Jonny.  
  
Jonny looked at Syaoran "Hello Li-San" he said trying to ignore the fact that Syaoran was giving one of the scariest looks he had ever seen. He gulped before   
  
turning back to Sakura.  
  
"So what Hotel are you staying at?"  
  
"Hotel Rock 'n' Roll" she replied and then spotted the shocked looked on her ex-boyfriends face "What?"  
  
"Thats my Hotel" he replied seeing everyone's shocked face's "So erm how long are you staying here for? A week?" he asked hoping it was longer so he could get   
  
close to Sakura again. "God she's even more beautiful than last time" he thought.  
  
"Actually we are staying for three weeks" she replied.  
  
Tomoyo saw the way Syaoran was looking at Jonny and smirked as she whispered something into Eriol's ear which made him smirk as well.  
  
"Sakura we better hurry up as Syaoran is getting annoyed" she told Sakura which made her blush.  
  
"Tomoyo what are" but she stopped when she saw the look in her eyes and smirked "Oh yes we better leave" she grabbed hold of Syaoran's hands and linked it   
  
with hers making Syaoran shocked and surprize at the same time. Jonny was wondering what was going on.  
  
"Are you to dating?" he asked angry that Sakura had found someone new.  
  
Syaoran glared at him "Actually we are engaged" he replied giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek which made Tomoyo squeal in delight and Sakura turn red. As she   
  
sticked her hands behind her back and took her diamond ring off her middle finger which Syaoran had bought her for her twenty first birthday and and placed it   
  
on her wedding finger.  
  
"See" Sakura said showing of the ring. Jonny looked at it and felt a pang of jealously. He didn't notice that thr ring was slightly to big for her.  
  
"We better get going" said Meilin "I don't want my holiday to be ruined by some cheating scumbag who not only ruined one relationship but two" she said glaring   
  
at Jonny and wheeled her trolly past him. Jonny gave her a nasty look before turning back to Sakura.  
  
"I best go i'm very happy for you Kinomoto-San" he lied. He said goodbye to everyone else and walked over to the man he was with.  
  
Everyone smirked and Syaoran and Sakura moved a little away from each other blushing as they all headed out of the airport only to be met with two limo's.  
  
"Hey Sakura these are for us" yelled Meilin as the driver started to take their suitcase's off them and place them into the boot of the limo. Everyone gasped as they   
  
split into two groups of four and climbed into the Limo's.  
  
Sakura,Syaoran,Tomoyo and Eriol were in one limo and Tomoyo and Eriol were laughing about Jonny.  
  
"Did you see his face?" said Eriol "It was great"  
  
Sakura laughed but for some reason seeing Jonny again brought back memories at what happened five years ago. She looked over and Syaoran and saw he had a   
  
sad look on his face. She felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  
FlashBack  
  
Eighteen year old Sakura Kinomoto was sat under a cherry tree with her boyfriend Jonny Nanami. They had been going out for seventeen months and were very   
  
in love or Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura darling you know how much i live you don't you?"  
  
Sakura smiled and kissed him softly on the lips "Yes and you know how much i love you"  
  
"Well i was wondering if we love each other so much how come we hadn't done it yet?"  
  
The question had taken Sakura by surprize and it took her a few seconds to find the right answer.  
  
"I don't know maybe because i'm not ready to take the relationship further. You do understand don't you?" she asked as she burried her face in his chest.  
  
Jonny sighed with frustration "Yeah i understand"  
  
Three Weeks later  
  
Sakura had just gotten finished school and had decided to go and visit Jonny as for the past two weeks he had been acting strange and kept avoiding her. She had   
  
brought Syaoran with her as he was driving her their.  
  
When they reached Jonny's appartment she knocked in the door but no one answered.  
  
"Looks like he isn't home Sakura" said "Lets go"  
  
Sakura nodde but then she noticed that the door key was still in the key hole. She pulled it out.  
  
"He must be home Syaoran as he's left the key in the keyhole"  
  
"It doesn't mean he's home"  
  
Sakura smiled at him and tried to open the door only to find that it was already open "See Syaoran i knew he was in,must be in the shower"  
  
They steppee in when Sakura heard noise's coming from the bedroom. For a split second Sakura thought she heard a females voice "Nah i must be hearing things"  
  
she told herself.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand had heard a female's voice and already knew what was going to happen.  
  
Sakura opened the bedroom door and the shock that went through Sakura was unpredictable as she stared at her boyfriend making love to a black haired woman.   
  
She stood their unable to move as Jonny's eyes's widened as he threw the woman of him. Syaoran was in shocked as he recognised the woman.  
  
"Sakura i can explain" Jonny started to say "It's just that..."  
  
"Syaoran darling it isn't what you think i can explain" the woman began to say.  
  
"What do you mean you can explain?" demanded Syaoran as he put an arm around Sakura who was frozen in shock "I think seeing this pretty much explains it" he  
  
said glaring hard at her.  
  
Sakura looked at Jonny "You bastard" she cried "How? Why?"  
  
She saw Mimi pull the covers over her which made Sakura angry as she flung herself at Mimi.  
  
"You fuckin bitch how dare you, how dare you sleep with my boyfriend" she said as she began to punch Mimi "Get off me" Mimi yelled.  
  
Jonny went to pull Sakura off but a hand grabbed his. He turned and saw Syaoran glaring at him but that was the last thing he said when Syaoran's fist smacked into  
  
his face knocking him out.  
  
Sakura and Mimi stopped when they saw Syaoran knock Jonny out. Syaoran glared at Mimi  
  
"Well now i've found the perfect reason to break up with you" he said "Come on Sakura" and he walked out of the bedroom. Sakura turned to Mimi "How the fuck  
  
could you do that to us" as she followed Syaoran.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sakura held back her tears as she remembered how upset her and Syaoran had been. A month after the incident they had celebrated Syaoran's eighteenth birthday  
  
in Hong Kong. Suddenly she felt her cheeks getting hot as she looked over at Syaoran who was talking with Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
When they reached the Rock 'n' Roll hotel they got out of the limo's and went to reception. The lady smiled at them.  
  
"Hello i'm Miss Kinomoto and we've booked five rooms"  
  
The woman checked on her computer and looked back at Sakura with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Im sorry Miss but you've only booked four rooms with double beds"  
  
Sakura thought that wasn't right and turned to the others "Well we have four rooms is everyone ok with this?"  
  
"Yeah" they all replied. Sakura turned around "Erm thats ok my mistake"  
  
The lady smiled and handed them their keys and told them about the hotel. Sakura took the keys of her and handed room 256 to Chiharu and Takashi. She handed   
  
key 258 to Eriol and Tomoyo. She then turned to Meilin.  
  
"Meilin i assume your going to be sharing with Syaoran? seen as your cousins?"  
  
Meilin was going to say yes when she saw the way Tomoyo was looking at her "Erm no Sakura i'm sharing with Naoko as we already discused it" she said   
  
drapping an arm around Naoko's shoulder. Naoko looked surprized but shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and blushed "So i guess we're sharing? I hope thats ok?"  
  
"Yeah it is" he replied looking away so that no one saw him blush but everyone did and smirked.  
  
Once they reached their rooms a bus boy carried Sakura's and Syaoran's suitcase into it and placed them besides their bed.  
  
Skaura gave him a tip and watched him leave. Syaoran blushed when he saw the double bed.  
  
"Erm i'll sleep on the floor"  
  
"No Syaoran we'll share the bed" Sakura told him as she opened her suitcase.  
  
Syaoran tried to protest but Sakura gave a fierce look "Oh boy" he thought as his face began to burn as he took of his t-shirt revealing his toned chest.  
  
"God its hot here" he said  
  
Sakura looked at him and felt herself feeling hot "Erm...Yeah it is" she stuttered "I erm...just going..to the...erm..bathroom"  
  
Syaoran was puzzled to why she acted like that but couldn't help but smile "God she's beautiful"  
  
Meilin and Naoko  
  
"Wow this room is beautiful" Naoko complemented "Look at the view"(A'N just imagined a really expensive posh room)  
  
"It will look better at night" Meilin replied then she smiled as she jumped onto the bed "This is going to be great! I hope i meet a great guy" she said but her smile   
  
faded "Maybe i'll see Henri" she whispered.......................  
  
Thats all for this chapter! I want to know do you want me to do a flashback of Syaoran's 18th birthday where they nearly made love???? vote one for yes and   
  
two for no! Please please please review!!! till next week! 


	5. c5

Hiya THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! please keep them coming!.  
  
Mashimaro san - they are in las vegas so most of the people will have english names. Thank you for you're suggestions though.  
  
Animeobsessionfantasy- this is my sisters story. I haven't changed anything. THe only things that will be different in this story are the ending chapters which i am  
  
currently writing.  
  
Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. My sister is very pleased that this story is still a success.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does!  
  
A Drunken Mistake?  
  
Chapter 5-flashback and the start of the night  
  
"Sakura i'm just going to have a shower" Syaoran said as he opened his suitcase and took out his shaving bag and some clothes and walked into the shower.  
  
"Ok i'm just going to unpack my clothes" Sakura yelled as she grabbed hold of one of her suitcase's and placed it on the bed. When her cell phone rung.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura its Tomoyo listen over this road is a night club called Harleys its supposed to be really good we're all going tonight do you wanna come?"  
  
"Erm sure why not,Syaoran will probably come as well"  
  
"Good then meet us in the lobby at eight ok?"  
  
"Sure" and they hunged up. "Now what should i wear" Sakura thought.  
  
As Syaoran was showering thoughts of sharing a bed with Sakura kept entering his head. "God how the hell am i going to cope spending three weeks in the same   
  
bed as her without being able to touch her".(A/N oooohhhh)  
  
Suddenly he had flashe's of his eighteenth birthday infact it was a birthday that he would never forget.  
  
Flashback five years ago  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN" everyone yelled as Syaoran and Sakura entered the room.  
  
Syaoran was gobsmacked as no one have ever thrown him a surprize birthday party before.  
  
"Erm i don't know what to say except thank you" he told people as he saw Sakura ran out of the room with tears in her eyes as she saw all the happy couples.   
  
Syaoran excused himself from the party and ran after her grabbing a bottle of strong wine on the way and two glass'es.  
  
His close friends all gathered together while everyone one else was dancing and talking. They knew how Sakura and Syaoran were feeling.   
  
As five weeks ago they both found there partners making love.  
  
Syaoran looked all around his house for Sakura "She must be here somewhere" he thought when he spotted that his room was partly open. He walked in and saw   
  
Sakura lay on his bed crying. He felt a pang of sadness as he saw her cry. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Sakura?" he whispered "Are you ok?"  
  
Sakura lifted her head up to face him. He saw that her eyes were red from crying "I'm sniff sorry Syaoran sniff i didn't mean to run out but sniff i couldn't   
  
cope with seeing sniff all the couples"  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I know i didn't like it either" he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up so he could look at her   
  
"But you have to move on,forget all about Jonny"  
  
Sakura wiped her eyes and half smiled "I'll try".  
  
Syaoran smiled "Now lets not make this day any more depressing" he cracked open the wine and poured Sakura and himself a glass. He handed Sakura her's   
  
"Lets make a toast to a fresh start"  
  
"And don't forget happy birthday to you"  
  
"Ok" he said as he raised his glass "To a fresh start and a happy birthday to be" and he gulped it down.  
  
Sakura laughed "To a fresh start and a happy birthday to you" she said as she drunked hers.  
  
An hour later  
  
"And i was like Takashi will you shut up for once" Syaoran was saying while he and Sakura were laughing. They had drunk the bottle of wine and Syaoran had   
  
sent up for another bottle which they were half way through.  
  
"Takashi will never change just like Tomoyo" Sakura started to say "Like the other day we were in the mall and i started looking at stuffed animals and when i went   
  
to show Tomoyo she was filming me saying how cute i looked"  
  
Syaoran laughed "Watch out Tomoyo and her camera are about" making them both laugh harder.  
  
"God i haven't had this much fun in a while" she said "For a while there i actually forgot who Jonny was and Saska"  
  
Syaoran frowned when he heard Saska's name "Yeah what bastards that were"  
  
"To right". Suddenly Sakura found herself looking deep into Syaoran's eyes "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine its just Saska's in my mind now"  
  
"Oh i'm sorry" she said as she gave him a hug and the kissed him lightly on the lips then quickly pulled away "Sorry" she said but Syaoran didn't answer instead he   
  
wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly at first. Sakura was shcoked but she couldn't help but like the kiss as she parted her mouth to invite him.  
  
When Syaoran felt her mouth open he took it as an invitation and he deepened the kiss. He lay Sakura back on the bed and lay on top of her as they continued to   
  
kiss. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair as Syaoran's hand moved down her body. Soon they were both shirtless and were kissing each other with such passion  
  
that none of them have experienced. Sakura suddenly pulled away her face flushed.  
  
"Syaoran do you think we sho.." but she was cut off.  
  
"No Sakura" Syaoran replied as he kissed her neck making her moan as she pulled his head up so that she could kiss him.(they did other stuff inbetween but i can't   
  
say as i want to keep this story at this rating so use your imagination). They both jumped when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Master Syaoran" came Wei's voice "You're mother is looking for you".  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both pulled away as the door knob was slowly turning "Wei i'm coming" Syaoran yelled as he jumped of the bed and opened the door adjar.  
  
Wei gave him an old look as he saw that Syaoran was only dressed in his boxers.  
  
"Master Syaoran are you going to come down?"  
  
Syaoran looked back at Sakura and saw that she was getting dressed. He sighed and turned back to Wei "I'll be down in five minutes" and he closed the door  
  
and leaned against it.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura put her pink shirt on and picked up the comb on Syaoran's table and began to brush her hair "Yes?" she asked her voice higher than usual.  
  
"We need to talk about this"  
  
Sakura placed the comb back on the table "Lets just forget it,i mean we're both drunk i don't want this to ruin our friendship".  
  
Syaoran walked over to the bed "But we can't just forget this".  
  
Sakura stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck "We have to,you know you only like me as a friend and vice versa" she gave him a kiss on his cheek  
  
"We can't tell anyone about this you mustn't".  
  
He was going to protest but then he thought about what everyone would say "Ok i won't".  
  
"Then its settled this never happened i know we didn't sleep together but this is just as bad".  
  
"I know and we're only friends" Syaoran mocked by accident luckily Sakura didn't notice.  
  
"Come on lets go down" and Sakuea walked over to his door,opened it and left.  
  
Syaoran didn't move "Why did this happen?"......  
  
End Flashback  
  
Syaoran turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower as he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself. He got out his shaving kit and began to shave not   
  
once did he cut himself. "I can't believe we almost made love". He picked up his clothes that he was going to wear and began to get dressed "It was almost like we   
  
did and it was the best".  
  
He walked out of the shower and Sakura ran past him "Woah where's the fire?" he joked but was still thinking about his birthday.  
  
"Sorry but i have to hurry up if we want to got out tonight we're going to a nightclub" she replied as she closed the bathroom door and began to shower.  
  
Syaoran smiled as he looked into the mirror and began to style his hair. He was wearing black jeans and a green shirt. He grabbed the hotal card key and walked   
  
out of the room to Eriol's room. He knocked on the door and Eriol answered who was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt.  
  
"Yo Syaoran what do you want?"  
  
"Sakura said we're all going out tonight is this true?"  
  
"Yeah there is a bar over the road which is supposed to be really good me and Tomoyo decided to check it out and so are you guys" Eriol replied when Tomoyo   
  
came to the door.  
  
"Syaoran hi you look gorgeous hoping to get of with any girls tonight?" she asked smirking.  
  
Syaoran frowned at her "No i'm not,I best get back to our room" and before they could say anything he was gone.  
  
Eriol turned to Tomoyo "He wants to look nice for Sakura"  
  
"Tell me something i don't know" she replied.  
  
When Syaoran got back to his room he saw Sakura sat infront of the mirror blow drying her hair. For some reason seeing her with wet hair was turning him on as   
  
he gazed at her. She was already dressed and was wearing a short blue denim skirt and a pink one sleve top and pink heaed shoes. She turned and looked at   
  
Syaoran.  
  
"Oh hey where did you go?" she asked eyeing him up and down "He looks hot" she thought.  
  
"I went to see Eriol and Tomoyo" he sat down on one of the chairs "You get ready quick not like most girls".  
  
Sakura laughed "Well you know i'm not like most girls" she switched the hair dryer off "I don't like wasting so much time getting ready you should know that by  
  
now".  
  
"Yeah i should its amazing how quick you get ready but its even more amazing that you can't wake up in the morning" he laughed when Sakura reached over on   
  
the bed and pick up a pillow throwing it at him.  
  
"Shut up" she yelled but was smiling "Let me get ready i just have to put a little make-up on".  
  
"You don't need any make-up you look beautiful already" Syaoran thought.  
  
Twenty minutes later they all met up in the lobby. Sakura noticed that the guys were all wearing shirts and jeans.  
  
"Lets go then" said Chiharu. She was wearing a black pair of leather pants and a blue holter neck top.  
  
"I can't wait for this" said Meilin who was wearing a red chinese style dress which Sakura thought was beautiful.  
  
"Well i've got my camera so i can film us all" Tomoyo replied who was wearing a leather skirt and a purple top.  
  
Naoko sweatdropped at Tomoyo and linked arms with Sakura. She was wearing a cream knee lenth skirt and a white shirt.  
  
"This is going to be a great night" Sakura said "I can feel it".......................  
  
Well this is all for this chapter! what did you think? good or bad? did you like the flashback scene?. Anyway i think you all know whats going to happen so don't   
  
say anything.  
  
Lilli- next update- June 


	6. c6

Hiya!  
  
I'm glad you are enjoying this story as much as i'm enjoying writing it!.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does! all i own is the plot and the characters which are not CCS!.  
  
Also about the flashback in the previous chapter i couldn't add more to it otherwise i would of had to of changed the rating which i didn't want to do! so   
  
sorry to those who were disappointed!.  
  
And you will find out who Henri is in this chapter!  
  
A Drunken Mistake??  
  
"Lets go" said Naoko as they walked out of the hotel and made their way across the road to Harleys. They walked in and found a table where they all sat down.  
  
"So what are you ladies drinking?" asked Takashi as he,Eriol and Syaoran got up ready to get there drinks.  
  
"I'll have a Vodka and Coke Tak with no Ice remember" Chiharu replied "Eriol make sure he doesn't get me ice".  
  
"I will don't worry,Tomoyo what do you want?" he asked "Archers and Lemonade?" he requested.  
  
"Eriol how did you know?" Tomoyo replied laughing as that was the drink she drank the most.  
  
"I''ll have an Archers Aqua Takashi" Naoko replied "Lime".  
  
"Ok then Meilin what do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Erm i will have a WKD Iron Brew Yamazaki" she replied smiling "I want a straw".  
  
"And i will have a Malibu and Coke Takashi with ice" Sakura said as she watched some of the people dance.  
  
"Ok then you ladies wait here and we will go and get the drinks" Takashi replied as he and the lads walked up to the bar.  
  
"Oh look at him" Tomoyo said pointing to a handsome man with jet black hair and forest green eyes "He must be Chinese you can tell".  
  
Meilin looked and blinked several times when she saw the young man talking to another man. She rubbed her eyes to check if she wasn't imagining it.   
  
"Oh God" she gasped making the girls look at her "Thats Henri Rae".  
  
"Who's Henri Rae?" Chiharu asked "He's cute".  
  
Meilin blushed which was very unlike her "Erm he's my ex-boyfriend" she said quietly.  
  
"Wow Meilin you never mentioned him before" said Sakura "How long were you to together?".  
  
"Three years we broke up because he was moving to America to attend college,We didn't want to break up but it was the only way really" she replied sadly   
  
"Thats why i came back to Japan to clear my head".  
  
The girls all looked at her with sad expressions on their face's. Sakura half smiled "Cheer up Meilin why don't you go and talk to him?".  
  
"I can't do that" she almost yelled "Besides it's been two years since i last saw him what if he doesn't remember him".  
  
"But i thought you broke up because he went to college over here shouldn't that be five years?" asked Naoko.  
  
"Yeah we broke up five years but two years ago i came here to visit him and well he had a girlfriend".  
  
"Aww Mei don't let that get you down" said Tomoyo "There's plenty of fish in the sea".  
  
Meilin gave a little laugh "You're right Tomoyo there is but i don't know why he's here as he was studying in Harvard i wonder if he's got a degree in law?".  
  
Sakura looked back at Henri "Maybe he's on holiday like us".  
  
Just then the lads came back with there drinks. Syaoran handed Sakura hers and sat down next to her. "Now Sakura don't drink that to fast" he joked "I don't  
  
want to carry you home".  
  
Sakura playfully punched him "Very funny Syaoran" she told him "I don't get drunk that easily" making Syaoran smile as he took a slip of his pint and watched   
  
Sakura down her drink "I'm going to get another one you want one Shaolan?"  
  
"Go on then" he replied as he began to drink faster "I'll come with you" and they walked up to the bar and sat down on two stools.  
  
Chiharu got up "Come on Tak i want to dance" she whined "Please?".  
  
"Fine but just one Chi" he replied as his wife dragged him off "She acts like she's a teenager again" he thought.  
  
Naoko and Meilin laughed "Come on Na you need to let yourself go so lets go and have a dance" and before Naoko coulds reply she found herself on the dance   
  
floor surroundered by Men. As they were dancing Meilin looked around and saw that Henri was stood on his own. She told Naoko she was going to the bathroom  
  
and walked over. She walked right past him hoping he would notice her and she smirked when she heard her name.  
  
"Meilin?" said Henri as he grabbed her arm "Is that you?".  
  
Meilin turned around and acted as if she was surprized "Oh my God Henri is that you? What are you doing here?".  
  
Henri smiled "I could ask you the same thing" as he pulled her into a hug which made Meilin smile dreamily "So why are you here?" he asked when they pulled   
  
away.  
  
"Oh my friend Sakura won a raffle ticket and the prize was a trip for eight to go to Las Vegas" she told him "And here i am".  
  
"Wow what a lucky friend you have" he replied "I'm here visiting a friend staying in Slone Vegas Hotel i arrived two days ago".  
  
"I arrived today actually but everyone wanted to come out. So where's Roxie?" she asked wondering where his girlfriend was. She regretted asking him when she   
  
saw his sad face "Did i say something wrong?".  
  
"Oh no its just me and Roxie broke up about a year ago. We both wanted different things".  
  
"Oh thats so sad" she lied happy that they were over as Roxie was nothing but a bitch. "Well i best get back to my friends otherwise they'll be wondering where  
  
i am".  
  
"Well what Hotel are you staying at? Maybe we could get together i'm here for another two weeks" he said hastly not wanting her to go.  
  
"I'm staying at the Rock 'n' Roll Hotel just across the street" she said "I would like for us to meet up again".  
  
Henri smiled "Have you got a cell phone?". Meilin nodded and gave him her number "Meilin before you go to your friends can we have a quick dance?".  
  
"Sure why not" and they walked onto the dancefloor.  
  
3 hours later  
  
"Sakura thats your fifthteenth drink" said Syaoran as he finished drinking his ninth pint even though he had been drinking WKD Iron Brews all night."Lets not have   
  
anymore".  
  
"Oh Syaoran don't be a bore lets get another round ok?" she pleaded giving him a puppy dog look making him blush.  
  
"Oh go on why not" he replied as he ordered them both another drink.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked over to them "Hey guys we're all going apart from Meilin who's snogging the life out of Henri" Tomoyo said while laughing.  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch "But its only one o'clock its early" he replied making Eriol smile. "I'm staying for a while longer are you Sakura?".  
  
Sakura gave him a drunken smile "Yeah i am" she looked at Tomoyo who was giving her a firm face "Tomoyo lighten up we'll leave soon just not yet".  
  
"But Sakura you and Syaoran are both drunk its best if you both go back to the Hotel" she replied not wanting to leave them alone but she felt Eriol's arm on   
  
her shoulder.  
  
"Leave them maybe they'll realise that they love each other in this state" he whispered.  
  
Tomoyo hesitated but gave him "Fine" she turned to the her friends "Syaoran i want you to look after Sakura".  
  
Syaoran placed an arm around Sakura "Don't worry Tomoyo she's in safe hands with me".  
  
"Thats what i'm affraid of" Tomoyo mumbled "Right but don't stay out to long" she warned as her and the others left.  
  
Meilin who was still kissing Henri pulled away "Hey my friends are going i have to go".  
  
"Aww but you can't" Henri replied "Stay".  
  
"No i will have to go but call me in the morning and then we can do what ever we want tomorrow".  
  
Henri smiled "Sure i will" and he gave her a kiss goodbye(they are not drunk) and walked her to the door.  
  
After half an hour Sakura and Syaoran decided to go for a walk. It was getting quite cold so Syaoran had his arm around Sakura to keep her warm.  
  
"Aww itsn't a lovely night Syaoran?" Sakura said as she nearly tripped up as she was to drunk to walk as well as Syaoran.  
  
"Not as lovely as you" Syaoran replied as he stopped. Sakura gave him another drunken smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms   
  
around her waist as they kissed under the moonlight.  
  
"Why does it feel so right to be kissing Syaoran" Sakura thought as she tried to keep her balance. She blushed when she felt his hands support her.  
  
Syaoran was thinking the same "God this feels so good".  
  
When they pulled away they both looked at each other and smiled when Syaoran saw that Sakura had an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"What you are up to?" he asked. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura pull out a small bottle of wine from her bag. "Sakura where the hell did you get from?".  
  
"Someone left it on the bar so i took it" she replied laughing "Shalll we open it?" but she didnt wait for his answer as she unscrewed the lid and began to drink  
  
from it.  
  
"Hey" said Syaoran "Save some for me" as he pulled the bottle from her grasp and took a few sips.  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had finished the wine and were now standing infront a building.  
  
"Hey Syaoran shall we go in?" Sakura asked as she grabbed hold of his arm to stop herself from falling.  
  
Syaoran gave a drunken smile "Sure" as they began to walk up to the path not seeing the sign......  
  
THE ROCK VEGAS WEDDING CHAPEL.............  
  
Well thats all for this chapter! what did you think? i'm sorry to tell you this but the next chapter will be up in 2 weeks! i'm so busy! anyway please please  
  
review!!!!!!. Also next chapter will have a lot of Meilin and Henri and Takashi and Chiharu! as well as my favourite couple SS 


	7. c7

Hiya! sorry that i didn't update sooner i hope you all didn't mind!. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews i love reading them! please keep them coming!.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does!  
  
A Drunken Mistake  
  
Chapter 7-A night that you shouldn't really forget but do  
  
"Where do you think Sakura and Syaoran are?" a worried Tomoyo asked her boyfriend "It's two am in the morning and there still not back".  
  
Eriol who was sat in a chair watching Tomoyo pace up and down the room was trying calm her down "Tomoyo dear i'm sure their fine they probably went for a   
  
walk of something".  
  
SS  
  
"I know prounce you man and wife" the hippy vicar told the drunken couple as they signed some papers. "You may now kiss" he said smiling.  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura "Shall we?" he asked trying to keep his balance. When they had walked in to the chapel they had asked the vicar to marry   
  
them intending it to be a joke but the vicar didn't know that he thought it was for real.  
  
Sakura smiled at him "Yes" she slurred and they kissed.  
  
They were about to run out of the chapel when the vicar called them "Erm excuse me but you are forgetting these" he said waving the marriage certificates.   
  
Syaoran laughed and took them of him folding them up and placing them into his pocket. "Thanks" he replied and he and Sakura left the chapel and were on their  
  
way back to the Hotel.  
  
Naoko  
  
Naoko was sat in the reception reading a book. She wanted to read in her room but Meilin and Henri were their. As she was reading she didn't see a young   
  
japanese man walk over and sit down next to me until he spoke.  
  
"Good book?" he asked in a rough american accent.  
  
Naoko jumped when she heard the deep voice and turned to where it was coming from "Jesus you scared me" she said above normal "Please don't do that again".  
  
The man laughed and Naoko found herself looking at him intensly. He had light brown hair with blonde streaks and brown eyes. He wasn't handsome but was nice   
  
looking but he had a certain look on him which she found attracted.  
  
"I'm sorry" he apologised "i didn't mean to frighten you".  
  
Naoko smiled "Thats alright and to answer your question yes this is a good book thank you".  
  
The man smiled and held out his hand "I'm Han Tsukino". Naoko took hold of his hand and shooked it "I'm Naoko Yanagizawa please to meet you" she replied   
  
smiling. She had never felt attracted to someone as much as she was to him.  
  
"I hope we become friends" he said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Oh yes i hope we do to" she replied hoping they will.  
  
MH  
  
"God Meilin i've missed you so much" Henri whispered into her ear as he pulled off her top exposing her. He stared at the sight before moving his mouth back   
  
over hers.  
  
Meilin moved her mouth away from his "I've missed you to Henri i'm so glad Sakura won that trip".  
  
"Me to" he stopped then looked deep into her ruby red eyes "Are you sure you want to do this Mei?" he asked not wanting to put pressure on her.  
  
Meilin thought for a moment before pulling him closer to her "Yes Henri i've waited two whole years for this" as she kissed him.  
  
SS  
  
They walked in to the hotel walking right past Naoko who didn't even notice them as she was in a deep conversation with Han. They got into the elevator and   
  
Sakura pressed number two. As they were going up Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura.  
  
"I bet that vicar thought we were being serious about getting married" making Sakura laugh "I don't know what those papers were though,probably just proof that   
  
we were at the chapel".  
  
"Yeah probably" Sakura replied when the elevator came to a halt. They walked out and headed to their room.  
  
ET  
  
"Tomoyo i promise you they are fine" Eriol told her. He had been trying to convince her for the last hour that Sakura and Syaoran were probably fine.  
  
"Look Eriol i don't care what.." she stopped when she heard a familar laugh walking past the room. She ran over to the door and opened. She froze when she   
  
saw Sakura and Syaoran walking to there room with there arms around each other kissing.  
  
"Eriol" she yelled and he quickly ran over to her and he to froze at the sight but then smirked.  
  
"I knew they would admit there feelings for each other soon" he said "Come on i told you they would be fine didn't i?".  
  
Tomoy sighed as she watched the couple disappear "Yeah i guess so come on lets go to bed".  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah baby" and he swung Tomoyo over his shoulders and slammed the door shut.  
  
CY  
  
Chiharu was watching television while Takashi was in the shower. She was wondering if Sakura and Syaoran were back. She heard the bathroom door open and   
  
turned to Takashi "Hey babe do you think Sakura and Syaoran are alright?".  
  
Takashi who was drying his hair with a towel laughed "Yeah but there going to have a serious hangover tomorrow morning the state they were in".  
  
Chiharu laughed to "Yeah i bet they will" she stopped for a moment as there was something that she had been wanting to ask Takashi ever since they got married   
  
buth ad never had enough courage to say it and now she was ready.  
  
"Tak baby can we talk?" she asked. Takashi smiled "We are talking honey" he joked but saw the serious look on her face "Sure". He sat down next to her   
  
"What is it you want to talk about?".  
  
Chiharu took a deep breath "Well Tak we've been married for over a year now". Takashi nodded but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what was coming  
  
next. "And i want us to try for a baby" Chiharu suddenly said which caught Takashi of guard and caused him to fall over the arm of the couch.  
  
SS  
  
Sakura threw herself onto the double bed "God i'm tried" she said "I want to sleep".  
  
Syaoran took his coat of and placed it over a chair. He walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it taking off his shoes.   
  
"But Sakura we've just got married you do know what couples do on their wedding night don't you?". He smirked seeing her face.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened but then she smiled "Oh course not darling" she said seductivly as Syaoran leaned over and placed a soft kiss on hers. She opened her   
  
mouth to deepen the kiss before pulling away and whispering into his ear "Lets get it on" and before she knew it Syaoran was on top of her kissing her with such   
  
passion that she hadn't felt for years..  
  
NH  
  
"So you're a teacher at a high school" Han said "Wow a Chemistry teacher you must be pretty smart".  
  
Naoko blushed at the complient "Erm i'm ok i guess so what do you do?".  
  
"I own my own restaurant in Tokyo called Tsukino's of course.It's been opened for about two years now,i'm thinking of opening another one somewhere else".  
  
"Wow thats really good i must visit it one time see for myself what it's like" she replied when she spotted Henri leaving the Hotel with a large smile on his face.   
  
"Well i don't mean to sound rude but i have to go now i have a busy day tomorrow".  
  
Han nodded and stood up with her "It was nice talking to you Miss Yanagizawa i hope when you're back in Japan we could meet up or something".  
  
Naoko blushed even more "Yes i would like that and it was nice meeting you to Mr Tsukino".  
  
Han smiled "Please call me Han may i have your house number?" he asked politely.  
  
"Erm yes and please call me Naoko then" she took out a pen and pad from her bag and wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you may i walk you to the elevator?". Naoko nodded. When they reached the elevator Han leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek and   
  
Naoko wanted to melt. When the doorsd opened they bid each other farewell and Naoko went to bed thinking about Han.  
  
The next morning-SS room  
  
Sakura felt the sunlight shinning in on her eyes. She opened them and focused on her surroundings. She saw the plain with ceiling and sighed   
  
"God my heads killing me" she thought as she moved her left arm from around her waist when she realised it wasn't hers.   
  
SHe turned her head slighty and gasped "Syaoran?".....................  
  
Hey guys thats all for this chapter but the next one will be up in 2weeks i think maybe longer!. Dont forget to review! till next time!. 


	8. c8

Hiya! i'm back with chapter 8! i'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews!. I want each character to have some romance in there  
  
lives thats why i have introduced 2 new characters for Naoko and Meilin!.  
  
Disclaimer:i dont own ccs clamp does!.  
  
A Drunken Mistake  
  
Chapter8-regrets? More Baby talk and Naoko's date!  
  
CY  
  
"You want a baby?" Takashi asked trying to come to terms at what Chiharu had just suggested "But why? Why Now?".  
  
"Because seeing Rika pregnant has made me want one" she replied trying to hold back the tears that the man she loved so much didn't want a baby.  
  
"But Chi Baby we're only twenty three!" Takashi exclaimed "We have plenty of time to try for a baby".  
  
"I want a baby now though Tak!" Chiharu furiously yelled "Why are you being like this? You've always said that you've wanted kids now this is the time" and she   
  
burst into tears.  
  
Takashi lowered his head. True he did want children but a part of him was scared that he wasn't going to be a good father. He walked over to Chiharu and   
  
wrapped his arms around her "Shh Chi don't cry its not that i don't want children" he stopped and kissed her head "I guess i'm affraid that i won't be a good dad   
  
thats all" he whispered softly.  
  
Chiharu wiped her eyes and half smiled "You scared?" she returned the hug "Oh Takashi i'm so sorry i didn't even think about your feelings".  
  
"It's alright baby its alright" he whispered "Let's just think about this alright?". Chiharu nodded before she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
SS  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura questioned as she saw Syaoran's body lay beside her. Sure they had agreed to share a bed but why were they both naked. She rubbed her   
  
head as something about last night came to mind. Her's eyes widened "Oh god we didn't" she gasped when she felt Syaoran move. She watched him open his eyes.  
  
He smiled "Hey Sakura" but then gasped when he saw her naked "Sakura?".  
  
Sakura took a deep breath "Syaoran i think we need to talk!".  
  
ET  
  
"I wonder what happened between Sakura and Syaoran last night?" Tomoyo asked Eriol who was making them a drink "Shall we go round?".  
  
"Nah they're probably still in bed with hangovers" he laughed "Lets go out and look around today".  
  
Tomoyo hesitated but then gave in "Ok but i still want to know what happened" she went all starry eyed "Do you think they kissed?".  
  
"If they did lets hope they didn't do anything they regret" he replied.  
  
SS  
  
Syaoran looked up and down Sakura's naked form and tried to stop himself from blushing. "Why is Sakura naked?" he thought but then he froze when he had   
  
flashe's of them kissing last night.  
  
Sakura sw Syaoran's expression and knew that he had guessed what happened "Syaoran i think we slept together last night" she said in a matter-of- flatly-voice.   
  
Then by the way Syaoran was still staring at her she look down and saw that the blanket had fell from her chest. She blushed and quickly wrapped it tightly around  
  
her body. Syaroan snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"But how did this happen?" he asked "I mean i know we were both drunk but how?".  
  
Sakura frowned at him "What do you mean how? I guessed we got carried away like we did at your eighteenth" she replied making them both blush "But i know   
  
this wasn't meant to happen Syaoran so why don't we not tell anyone what happened?".  
  
Syaoran looked at her. He didn't want to pretend that he hadn't slept with Sakura he couldn't help but feel happy that they had.  
  
Sakura was also feeling the same but she knew or thought that Syaoran didn't feel the same "Syaoran?" she asked waiting for his reply.  
  
Syaroan simply nodded "If thats what you want then we shall act like it never happened" he replied sadly. Sakura sighed but wondered why she was feeling pain   
  
at the moment "Could i be falling for my best friend?".  
  
Melin  
  
Meilin woke up with a smile on her face as she remembered what had happened the previous night. She sat up and looked around where she spotted Naoko   
  
reading a book in bed.  
  
"Hey Naoko" she greeted "What time did you come back?" she asked knowing that Naoko only stayed away because Henri was here.  
  
Naoko looked at her and smiled "I was sat in the lounge and i saw Henri leave thats when i came back" she replied "I was going to ask what happened but when   
  
i came up you have already fallen asleep".  
  
Meilin laughed sheepishly "Um yeah i was tired! So what are you doing today? I want to look around and check the place out".  
  
Naoko nodded "I think i'll join you if thats ok of course?".  
  
"Sure it is Na,Shall we go and see if the others want to join us?".  
  
"Yeah just let me get ready Mei" she replied "So aren't you meeting Henri today?".  
  
"I am tonight he's taking me for a meal oh i can't believe he's here Na its so good".  
  
Naoko smiled at her best friend "I'm really happy for you and ive got something to tell you to".  
  
Meilin stopped what she was doing and looked at Naoko with an interesting look on her face. "Oh and whats that?".  
  
"I met a young man last night" she replied blushing. She winched when Meilin screamed.  
  
"You did? Whats his name? What does he do? Is he good looking?".  
  
"Give me a chance to answer Meilin,his name is Han and yes he is good looking and he owns his own restaurant in Tokyo".  
  
"This is so cool Naoko your first crush" Meilin replied making Naoko frown. True Naoko had never took any interest in men but that didn't mean that she didn't   
  
have a crush on any. "Anyway Na we better start getting ready before the day is over".  
  
SS  
  
Sakura wrapped on of the blankets around her naked body and grabbed some of her clothes before walking into the bathroom. While their she got into the   
  
shower as she washed the smell of Syaoran from her. "God he smells so beautiful" she thought.  
  
She felt a bit angry with herself though for allowing Syaoran to take away her virginity. "Hadn't he realised that she was?" she thought to herself "And if he did,  
  
didn't he care?". Those thoughts were easily forgotten as she knew how drunk they must of been.(A/N remember Sakura didnt sleep with her boyfriend).  
  
Syaoran managed to get out of bed and put his robe on. He sat on the end of the bed trying to think about what must of happened last night. He was having no   
  
luck of course because everything was a blur to him.  
  
He got up and looked out of the window "Does Sakura regret sleeping with me?" he asked himself. He didn't want her to regret it as at least they wasn't strangers   
  
they were best friends for god sakes who shared practically everything with each other.  
  
Sakura came out of the shower wearing her dressing robe which she found hanging on the back of thebathroom door. Her hair was wrapped in a pink towel.   
  
When she saw Syaoran her face began to heat up "Um the bathroom is all yours" she told him.  
  
"Um thanks" and without a second glance he walked into the bathroom closing the door harshly behind him.  
  
Sakura winched when she heard the door close "What's with him?" she asked herself before proceeding to get dressed. She got changed into a pair of hipster  
  
jeans and a baby pink vest top. She got her hair dryer out and began to blow dry her hair. When it was dry she tied it up in a high onytail. She stopped what she   
  
was doing when she heard the bathroom door open. She looked and saw Syaoran walk out wearing a pair of khakis and a green t-shirt looking very hot.  
  
"Wait did i just think that?" Sakura asked herself. She looked around for her cell phone but she couldn't find it anywhere. "Syaoran?".  
  
"Yeah?" he replied looking for his coat which he must of just put somewhere last night.  
  
"Have you seen my cell phone?".  
  
"No where did you last put it?" he replied when he spotted his coat on the floor. He was still thinking about last night and how Sakura was carrying on as if nothing   
  
had happened. He picked his coat up.  
  
"I don't know" she replied feeling stupid.  
  
Syaoran felt something in one of his pockets. He checked it and found his and Sakura's cell phone "Hey Sakura here's you phone it was in my pocket".  
  
"Cheers" and she took her phone from him.  
  
Syaoran was about to hang his coat up when he saw something hanging from his other pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a few sheets of paper. He  
  
looked puzzled and he unfolded him them. He froze in shocked when he saw that it was.  
  
"Congratualtions on your wedding" the first piece of paper said.......................  
  
Well thats all for this chapter! What did you think? Sorry for the long update and i'm sorry if this chapter is shorter!. Please please please review!!!!!.   
  
The next chapter will be up to 2 weeks i promise and will be much longer!. 


	9. c9 sorry for taking so long

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does  
  
A Drunken Mistake  
  
Chapter 9-Married? How the?-Jonny Nanami-Naoko and Meilins day of fun.  
  
Syaoran looked at the peice of paper and felt like he had just been hit by a knife. Married? Him and Sakura were married?! but how the? How the hell?. He took out the other sheets of paper and he got his answer.  
  
Mr Syaoran Li and Miss Sakura Kinomoto Married 21st December 2002 At the Rock and Roll Wedding Chapel  
  
He gasped "I can't believe this" he thought. He turned to Sakura and was about to tell her when he thought of something. He smiled to himself. "Sakura i think i'm going to go for a walk you know to clear my head" he told her.  
  
Sakura looked at him confused but then shrugged her shoulders "Ok sure i think i'm going to stay in the hotel today my heads killing me".  
  
Syaoran nodded and put his coat on "See you later then" and he left.  
  
Naoko walked out of the bathroom "You ready Mei?" she asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had decided to wear a gray skirt and a white shirt. She wanted to look nice incase she saw Han. She blushed at the thought of him "God even though i only met him yesterday i can't stop thinking about him".  
  
"Yeah i'm ready Naoko" Meilin replied. She was wearing a pair of red pedal pushers and a white vest top, her hair was up in its usual style "How do i look?" she asked Naoko.  
  
"You look great as usual Mei so where are we going?".  
  
"I don't know but lets just have a walk around its just me and you today" she replied "So lets go and have some fun".  
  
Syaoran took a long walk as he tried to get his head around of what had happened the previous night.  
  
"I can't believe we got married" he said to himself as he read the marriage certificates again. He had read them about twenty times to check if they were real even though he knew they were.  
  
"How am i going to tell Sakura?".  
  
Naoko and Meilin walked out of the hotel and catched a bus to a place outside of Las Vegas. Meilin looked at the information leafet.  
  
"It says that their is a Theme park around here shall we go?".  
  
"Um i'm not really keen on Theme parks" Naoko lied. The truth was that she had never been to a theme park as she didn't like the idea of fast rides. Even when they were kids she use to make excuses that she couldn't go.  
  
"Aww come on Naoko i can't go alone" Meilin pleaded "please?" she begged "it will be a laugh i promise you!".  
  
Naoko hesitated but the look on Meilin's face would of made her feel snide if she said no. "Oh ok we'll go but i'm not going on any of the big rides you go that?".  
  
Meilin nodded "Thats alright now come on".  
  
Sakura was walking over to Eriol's and Tomoyo's room when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and frowned when she saw Jonny walking towards her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
Jonny smiled "God she looks so beautiful" he thought to himself "I erm came to ask how you were liking Las Vegas?".  
  
"Jonny i've been here for one night how can i tell if i like it or not?" she replied "Now if you don't mind i have to meet my friends" and she begun to walk off only to feel Jonny grab her arm. "Jonny let go".  
  
"Please Sakura lets just sit down and have a talk eh?" he pleaded "You know catch up on things?".  
  
"What's there to catch up on? Apart from that your a cheating scumbag" she spat making Jonny frown.  
  
"Come on Sakura that was five years ago we were just kids and i didn't mean to screw up" he replied "Please come for a quick drink?".  
  
"Fine but only one" she gave in.  
  
Jonny smiled "Great come on then". He held out his hand but Sakura just walkd ahead of him ignoring it.  
  
Syaoran walked to the chapel in which he and Sakura got married in last night. He walked in and spotted the vicar.  
  
"Excuse me" he said "But i need your help".  
  
The vicar smiled at him,remembering Syaoran from the previous night. "Don't tell me that you've already had an argument with the wife already?".  
  
Syaoran stopped but then smiled sheepishly "Erm no" he took out the certificates "Could you tell me if these are real?".  
  
The vicar took a quick glance at the papers and smiled "Yes they are real you and" he looked at the womans name "Miss Sakura are married".  
  
Syaoran just stared at the vicar with a blank expresssion on his face before he burst out laughing "Come on you're having me on aren't you?" he laughed but he stopped when he saw the vicars face "Your not joking are you?". The vicar shooked his head "Oh dear lord" Syaoran cried out.  
  
"Yes i can feel your happiness and so can God" the vicar replied. Syaoran looked at him.  
  
"This is not a happy moment you see me and Sakura are not in love that way". The vicar looked at him with a confused expression. "Let me explain"  
Syaoran begun "Me and Sakura are best friends we have been for over ten years".  
  
"I see".  
  
"And well you see we um kinda got drunk last night and did things that we shouldn't of done like get married" he managed to get out. He stood their waiting for the vicars reaction.  
  
"So because you were under the influence of alcohol you ended up getting married?" The Vicar asked.  
  
"Yes" Syaoran exclaimed "It was all a mistake so i was wondering how long does it take to get a divorce?".  
  
"You cannot get divorce until you've been married for at least a year" the vicar explained(A/N i know this isnt true but in this story its going to be).  
  
Syaoran's face dropped "What? A year!?". The vicar nodded. "But i can't stay married to Sakura for a year".  
  
"Well i'm sorry Mr Li but your going to have to be".  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me on this!" Naoko screamed as they strapped themselves into the rollercoster "I hate these".  
  
"Just chill Naoko they aren't bad infact there great!" Meilin yelled when they started to pull of slowly "Here we go".  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH" Naoko yelled.  
  
"So what have you been up to these last five years?" Jonny asked "Apart from getting engaged?". He frowned at his own words.  
  
Sakura saw him frown and smiled "Well apart from me getting engaged things have gone great i'm now a P.E teacher at middle school".  
  
Jonny nodded "Pretty good you always wanted to become that didn't you?".  
  
"Yeah i did and you awlays wanted to take after your father didn't you?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"You bet" he replied "So tell me how did you and Li-San get together?". He wanted to know every single detail.  
  
Sakura just looked at him blankly "Erm well it all happened so fast i can i can bearly remember but we got together just after i graudated from high school as we erm kinda got carried away at his eighteenth" she explained while blushing.  
  
Jonny had to grip hold of the cup tightly to stop himself from punching something. 'She sleeps with him but she wouldn't sleep with me!' he growled to himself.  
"Thats nice well i'm glad you've found someone".  
  
Sakura smiled "I am glad" she looked at the time "Well i best be going as Syaoran should be back any minute". She finished the last bit ofher coffee "It was nice talking to you Nanami-San".  
  
"Please Sakura call me Jonny".  
  
"No i won't and don't forget its Kinomoto-San to you!" she replied coldy.  
  
Jonny frowned and stood up "Please stay a while longer Sa i mean Kinomoto- San i just want us to get to know each other again".  
  
"And what if i don't want to get to know you again?" She spat "Listen Nanami-San you hurt me a lot five years ago why should i be friends with you?".  
  
Jonny didn't know how to answer that but he agreed with her "I have no reason why you should be friends with me Sakura" he stated sadly making Sakura feel sorry for him.  
  
"Look i'm sorry Nanami-San i didn't mean to sound horrible its just that you hurt me all those years ago and no matter what you say or do i can never forgive you"  
she replied truthfully.  
  
"I know Sakura" he checked his watch "Hey i've got a meeting to go to" Sakura nodded "I'll see you around Sakura".  
  
"Maybe" Sakura replied and she walked off only to collide with someone. She looked up and saw Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura we need to talk".  
  
"That was one of the best rides that i've ever been on" Meilin exclaimed "Don't you think so Naoko?".  
  
"Yes very" Naoko choked out. Meilin looked at her and saw that her friend was as white as a bedsheet.  
  
"Oh God Naoko are you alright? she asked concerned "Do you want to sit down?".  
  
Meilin shooked her head and looked up at Meilin "That was excellent can we go on it again?" she yelled "I never knew that these rides could be so much fun!".  
  
Meilin sweatdropped "Erm ok lets go".  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran's face and saw that something was bothering him. "Syaoran sit down" she said firmly. Syaoran nodded and sat down. Sakura ordered two cups of coffee "So tell me whats wrong?".  
  
Syaoran looked at her and for the first time he actually took a real noticed at his best friend "God she really is beautiful" he thought to himself "No wonder i'm falling in love with her". He froze when he heard his own words "Me in love with Sakura?". He looked at her and saw that she was looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "I guess i am in love with her".  
  
"Syaoran are you alright?" Sakura asked getting worried "Please tell me whats wrong?".  
  
Syaoran pulled out the marriage certificates and handed them to Sakura "Look at these" he told her.  
  
Sakura looked at him with a confused look on her face but looked at the papers and froze..........  
  
Wahay! thats all for this chapter! i hoped you liked the cliffhanger!!!!. So what did you think? Please please review! 


	10. c10

Hiya i'm back with chapter 10! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I can't believe i got so many!! please keep them coming!. Also i have no idea about divorce but im going to leave them married ok  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own ccs clamp does  
  
A Drunken Mistake  
  
Chapter 10-Oh God! Lets get back together Meiling and Tomoyo an Eriol's midnight stroll.  
  
Syaoran handed Sakura the marriage certificates and waited for her reaction. Sakura on the otherhand took the papers and looked at them carefully when all of a sudden...  
  
"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEE" she yelled causing everyone around them to look at her like she was crazy. Syaoran winched hearing her but leaned forward.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" he asked worriedly because Sakura had gone pale.  
  
"Syaoran what the hell are these?" she demanded "Is this some sort of joke?".  
  
"Does it look like a joke to you?" he said "Dammit this is not a joke Sakura look" he said pointing to the papers "We got married last night".  
  
Sakura looked but still couldn't believe it even though it was written down on paper "No Syaoran we had last sex last but that was all you got that?".  
  
Syaoran sighed "Sakura just acept it! Your married to me! You are no longer Sakura Kinomoto" he exclaimed making Sakura glare at him. "Acept it Sakura".  
  
Meiling and Naoko returned to the hotel to see Tomoyo and Eriol heading towards them.  
  
"Hey" greeted Tomoyo "Where have you two been all day?".  
  
"To the fair across town" Naoko replied "It was great!".  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo smiled "Well we're off out for a walk" replied Eriol and unknown to Tomoyo Meiling and Naoko saw him wink at them and they couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Well you to enjoy your walk" Meiling replied "Are you two coming to a club tonight?".  
  
Tomoyo shook her head "Nah not tonight by the way have you seen Sakura and Syaoran? Only we knocked on at there room and no one answered".  
  
"Nope not seen them since last night when they were wasted" Naoko replied "Do you think there alright?".  
  
"Oh yeah they are we heard them go into there room at about seven this morning must be still in bed suffering with hangovers" replied Eriol who could picture Syaoran nursing his head.  
  
"Yeah they were wasted last night" said Meiling "I will go and find them".  
  
"Thanks" said Tomoyo "See you later" and her and Eriol walked off.  
  
Naoko turned to Meiling "What do you think Sakura and Syaoran did after we left last night?".  
  
"How can i acept this Syaoran?" asked Sakura "I mean its just so unbelievable!".  
  
"Why is it?" Syaoran demanded "Look at the papers they are legal Sakura we got married!".  
  
Sakura sat back in frustration "So what are we going to do?" she asked "I mean we can't stay married Syaoran".  
  
"Thats what i thought to" he replied feeling a little sad at Sakura's words "I went to speak to the priest today and tried to talk about divorce and he said we have to stay married for at least a year".  
  
"A YEAR!" Sakura burst out causing a scene "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A YEAR?".  
  
"Sakura calm down for god sake" said Syaoran "We need to stay calm!".  
  
Sakura glared at him "I am clam Syaoran but it isn't everyday you find out that you're married to someone who you wasn't planning on marrying at this moment in time" she replied angrily.  
  
Syaoran looked at her confused about what she had said "What did she mean at this moment in time?" he thought. "Shall we go and discuss this somewhere more private Sakura?".  
  
Sakura nodded and they got up.  
  
Meiling had just walked into the hotel with Naoko when she spotted Henri. She blushed and walked over to him.  
  
"Henri what are you doing here?" she asked but then kicked herself mentally for asking it.  
  
Henri smiled att he beauty before him "Well i came to see you as erm i need to talk to you" he replied blushing. He looked at Naoko "Hi i'm Rae Henri" he told her holding his hand out.  
  
Naoko smiled "Yanagizawa Naoko" she replied "Well i'm going back to the hotel room" and she left the two love sick people to themselves.  
  
"Shall we sit down?" Henri suggested pointing to the chairs. Meiling nodded and they sat down.  
  
"So um what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked crossing her fingers that it was good news.  
  
Henri leaned forward and took her left hand in his "Well last night when um slept together it made me realise my feelings for you".  
  
Meiling looked at him with questioning eyes "Yes?".  
  
Henri took a deep breath "It made me realise how much i'm still in love with you".  
  
Chiharu and Takashi spotted Syaora and Sakura getting into the elevator. They noticed that they both looked really worried about something.  
  
"Hey Sakura, Syaoran are you guys ok?" Chiharu asked "Only it looks like something is bothering you?".  
  
Sakura put on a false smile "No we're alright we're both just suffering from hangovers thats all" she replied.  
  
Chiharu and Takashi laughed "I bet you are you guys were out of it last night i'm supprized that you didn't get married like most drunken people around here do" said Takashi.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran froze when they heard those words and looked at each other before they started to laugh "Nah we were'nt that drunk to do something as stupid as that" said Syaoran which caused Sakura to look at him sadly wishing that he hadn't said that as for some reason it hurt her.  
  
"Well i hope you two are up for tonight as we're going out again well me and Chiharu are" said Takashi "Well we better be off call my mobile if you need us". Sakura and Syaoran nodded and watched them go before they got into the elevator.  
  
"Syaoran do you really think we were stupid for letting all of this happen?" she asked.  
  
"I can't answer that Sakura because i don't know the answer to it, all i know is that we did something i never thought could happen" he replied knowing now that Sakura means so much more to him then ever.  
  
Sakura didn't undrestand his reply so decided to drop it. "So um what are we going to do about this whole marriage thing?".  
  
Syaoran looked at her "I don't know do you want to tell people about it?".  
  
Before Sakura could answer the elevator stopped and they walked out and headed towards there room.  
  
When they got there they walked in and Sakura threw herself on the double bed. Syaoran took his jacket off and sat on the chair opposite the bed.  
  
"Do you want people to know about this?" he asked again.  
  
Sakura sat up and looked into his eyes and for the first time she actually found herself lost in them. She had to look away to stop herself from running over to him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I don't know" she replied "I mean i don't know how they would take it especially my father and brother". She shivered at the thought of her brother knowing that she was actually married to Syaoran the brat in Touya's words.  
  
Syaoran agreed "Oh yeah Touya" he said "But what i mean is Sakura is what are we going to do for the next year? Are we going to act like a real couple or are we just going to go on with our lives and pretend it never happened until the year is over when we can finally get the divorce".  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders "Syaoran look i really don't know what to do or say! Can't we just sleep on it?".  
  
Syaoran was about to protest but he saw how tired Sakura looked and he gave him "Sure but we have to talk about it alright?".  
  
"Yes!" She got up "I'm going for a bit to eat want to join me?" she offered.  
  
"Sure".  
  
"You still love me?" Meiling asked trying to get her head round what Henri had just told her.  
  
Henri nodded "Yes Meilin i realised that i never stopped loving you,after these two long years of not seeing you there hadn't been a day gone by that i hadn't thought of you".  
  
Meiling found herself crying even though she thought of it as a weakness "Henri i don't know what to say" she choked out.  
  
"Well you could say you love me?" he suggested praying to god that she still felt the same way about him.  
  
Meiling looked away from him for a moment before turning back to look at him "Henri" she said sadly which made Henri panic "I still love you" she said softly.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking through the busy streets of Las Vegas. They had just eaten at Planet Hollywood and were burning of the food.  
  
"It's so busy around here" Tomoy sighed "Its beautiful but to busy and loud".  
  
Eriol laughed "Well its meant to be like this as its a gambling city" he replied "Shall we try and find somewhere quiet?".  
  
"Yeah" she replied.  
  
After an hour of walking they came across a park. Tomoyo spotted some swings and ran over to them like a little girl.  
  
"I haven't been on a swing in years" she stated as she began to swing "I love them, Me and Sakura use to play on them all the time".  
  
Eriol smiled and sat on the one next to her "You know i've never been on one before" he told her flatly making Tomoyo look at him with a shocked expression on her face. "When i was a child my parents taught me that education was more important than fun so i use to just work work work all day long".  
  
"Oh Eriol how could your parents make you believe that" she replied angrily thanking god that her mother was never like that with her. "But its easy just watch me" and she begun to swing.  
  
Eriol watched her carefully and began to do exactly what she was doing. Tomoyo saw him and smiled "See i told you it was easy".  
  
Eriol smiled at his fianc'e.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went the the restaurant in the Hotel and got something to eat. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they left the hotel room and Sakura had decided that they had sat in silence for to long.  
  
"Syaoran i think we should keep this marriage thing between us until we have decided what we are going to do" she explained.  
  
Syaoran nodded "Ok then but we need to sort things out soon".  
  
Sakura sighed "I know you don't have to keep telling me Syaoran" which made him laugh "What are you laughing at?".  
  
"We already sound like a married couple with all the petty arguements we keep having" he replied making Sakura's frown break out into a smile.  
  
"I guess we do" she replied but lost her smile as she thought about something,something very serious.....................  
  
Well thats all for this chapter! i know its shorter than the others and i'm sorry for that!!!!!. Please please please review!!!!!! and the next one will be up in two weeks as usual!. 


	11. c11

Disclaimer:I don't own ccs clamp does!

A Drunken Mistake

Chapter 11-Telling Tomoyo and EriolJonnys worst nightmare?

Sakura was in deep thought while drinking her coffee. What was she going to do? She was sure that they had but then again had they?.

Syaoran looked over at his wife. That felt weird he thought, knowing that now he was married to Sakura. He saw that she was in deep thought and decided to ask what was bothering her. "Sakura are you alright?".

Skaura snapped out of her thoughts "Oh um yes Syaoran I'm alright" she replied hastly. "Um i think i'm going to take a walk, You don't mind do you?".

"No, not at all" her replied "I'll speak to you later".

Sakura nodded and left the hotel thinking how she was going to solve all the mess that she had gotten herself into.

Jonny watched Sakura leave the hotel from his office. He couldn't help but smile at her. He put his jacket on and walked out of his office determing to get Sakura back.

Eriol and Tomoyo strolled back into the hotel where they saw Sakura emerging from it. Tomoyo sqeauled in delight.

"Sakura!" she yelled "Sakura!".

Sakura stopped and smiled slightly when she saw her two friends. "Hey Tomoyo, Eriol, How are you both?".

Eriol greeted Sakura while Tomoyo started pounding her with questions "Where did you go last night?, What happened? Are you alright?".

"Woah Tomoyo calm down please, One question at a time" Sakura joked "Yes i'm fine" she answered to Tomoyo's last question. They stopped debating on whether she should tell her but decided against it "We stayed at that bar all night and no nothing happened" she lied feeling bad about herself.

Tomoyo sighed. She knew Sakura was lying to her because she could see it in her eyes but she put on a smile. "Thank god for that, I was so worried about you" she told her hugging her making Sakura feel even more guilty. "Anyway where are you off to?".

"I'm just going for a walk, You know to clear my head" she replied "Tomoyo do you want to join me?".

Tomoyo looked into Sakura's green eyes and saw that she really needed her "Yes of course" she turned to Eriol "I'll be back later".

"But Tomoyo it's midnight?" he protested but then left it when he saw the look she was giving him.

"Eriol i know what time it is" she replied kissing his cheek "I'll be back later" and her and began their walk.

Jonny ran past out of his hotel and began to search for Sakura but of course he would have no luck.

Syaoran walked slowly up to his hotel room when he heard somebody shout his name. He turned and saw Eriol running towards him.

"Syaoran man" he greeted "Where the hell have you been?" he asked. He could clearly see that Syaoran was tired because of the dark rings under his eyes.

"Oh hey" he replied "I've been around thinking thats all".

Eriol looked at his friend and sighed "I've just seen Sakura and she has the same tired expression on her face to, Has something happened between you to?".

"No! What gives you that idea?" Syaoran almost yelled making Eriol look at him with a confused expression on his face. Syaoran sweatdropped "I mean no, nothing has happened between us Eriol".

"Why do i get the feeling that your lying?" he asked "I know something has happened and i won't pressure you inot telling me".

Syaoran half smiled "Good but if you must know then i'll tell you".

"Ok then, Do you want to go inside?" Eriol suggested. Syaoran nodded and they walked off.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked through the park and sat down on the swings. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?".

Sakura looked at her "Its about last night" she replied making Tomoyo squeal.

"Oh i knew it something did happen" she yelled making Sakura sweatdrop "Oh i wish i had my camera! Sakura please tell me what happened?, Di you kiss?".

Sakura nodded making Tomoyo feeling like she was on cloud nine "Yes we kiss but that wasn't all we did" making Tomoyo come to a halt.

"Sakura are you trying to tell me that you and Syaoran slept together?" Tomoy asked secretly hoping they did.

Sakura nodded "Yeah we slept together but Tomoyo thats no whats bothering me". Now Tomoyo was really confused as what could be bothering her if it wasn't the sex.

"I didn't find out till this morning after Syaoran told me" Sakura began to say but stopped. Yes they did get married and they have to stay married for a year at least but was it that bad?. Syaoran was her best friend and she did have strong feelings about him but she kept telling herself it wasn't love.

"What did he tell you Sakura?" Tomoyo asked dying to know whta it was that was bothering her friend.

Sakura looked up "We got......."

"MARRIED" Eriol yelled making Syaoran winch "You and Sakura got........."

"MARRIED" Tomoyo screamed "You and Syaoran got married" she gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But how?".

Sakura laughed a little "Its quite funny actually, We both were so drunk last night that we ended up walking into a wedding chapel and getting married".

"Sakura this is a serious matter, you are married to Syaoran Li!".

"I know that Tomoyo" snapped Sakura "I can't get my head around it,Its hard to accept that your best friend has suddenly become your husband!".

Tomoyo looked sadly at Sakura "I just can't believe it Sakura, This is something i wasn't expecting".

"That makes two of us" Sakura said dryly.

"Yes Eriol for the last time I'm married to Sakura" Syaoran told his friend for the tenth time "Now do you believe me?".

Eriol laughed "I know for a fact you're making this up! Its a little trick you've decided to play on me, To get me back isn't it?".

"NO, Why would i lie about something like this?".

"I don't know but it just seems made up to me" Eriol replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and pulled out the marriage certificates and shoved them into Eriol's hand "Here, If you don't believe take a look at those" and he sat down on the bed.

Eriol put his glasses on and looked over the papers. His eyes widened when he realised that Syaoran was telling the truth. His head shot up at Syaoran.

"Fucking hell you are telling the truth" he gasped "But how?".

"How do you think? You saw the state me and Sakura was in last night, We just made a mistake!" Syaoran replied dryly resting his head in his hands "Its all legal though and guess what?".

"What?" Eriol asked hoping it wasn't even more news that could give him a heart attack.

"We have to stay married for a least a year" making Eriol fall out of his seat. "It's just one big mess".

Eriol pulled himself up from the floor and brushed the dust from his clothes "To right it is" he replied "So what are you going to do about it?".

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea because everytime i try to talk to Sakura about it she changes the subject".

Eriol sighed "You must make her listen, It's her problem as well" he stated but deep down he realised that them being married could bring them closer together. "Talk to her maybe you could work something out".

"Yeah maybe".

Sakura and Tomoyo made their way back to the hotel when they both saw Jonny standing outside it. Tomoyo frowned and looked at Sakura and saw that she was smiling sweetly at him!".

"Sakura please don't tell me you like Nanami again" she groaned. Sakura laughed.

"Of course not but i know he wants me back" she replied "Wait till i tell him that i'm married to Syaoran".

Tomoyo started laughing "Oh i would love to see his face ohohohohohoho!" making Sakura sweatdrop. "Sakura, you must let me film you telling Nanami".

"I don't know,because i know he will be angry".

"So who cares,come on lets go and tell him now!".

Jonny stormed into the hotel. He was angry that he didn't get to see Sakura. He froze when he saw Sakura standing with one of her friends who he had met but couldn't remember her name. He smiled and walked over.

"Hiya Kinomoto-san".

Sakura smiled at him and started to mess with her hair with her left hand. Where she had a small diamondring placed on her wedding finger. It belonged to her mother and Sakura had worn it ever since she could remember.

"Hello Jonny,you remember my friend Daidouji Tomoyo right?".

Jonny started dreaming when he saw her playing with her long hair "Yeah i do" he replied "Hello".

Tomoyo smiled to sweetly for her own good "Hello,Well i best get going" she looked at Sakura "Sakura don't keep your husband waiting" she teased making Jonny and Sakura gasp. Tomoyo laughed to herself and walked off.

Sakura turned and smiled at Jonny "So um how are you?".

Jonny looked at her shocked "Is it true?".

"What?".

"That Syaoran is your husband?" he said trying to control his anger and hate for Li.

Sakura nodded "Yes we got married last night" making Jonny glare at her.

Tomoyo walked up to her room when she saw Eriol and Syaoran walk out of Sakura's room. She walked over and gave Eriol a kiss.

"Hi babe" he said to her. He wanted to tell her what Syaoran had told him but he had promised that he wouldn't tell a soul.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked getting worried.

Tomoyo smiled at him "Oh's she's down in the lobby talking to Nanami" she replied as if it was no big deal. She smirked when she saw the look on Syaoran's face.

"I going for a walk" Syaoran replied and before Eriol or Tomoyo could say anything to him he was gone.

"I don't think you should of told him that" said Eriol "Did you see the look on his face?".

"Relax everything is going to be fine" she replied but deep down she to was worried.

"What made you decide to get married!?" Jonny demanded.

Sakura couldn't believe that Jonny was making such a big fuss "Because we love each other why else?".

"Well i don't believe you,Syaoran isn't your type" he replied "He's a jerk and a bastard!".

Sakura frowned. How dare Jonny call Syaoran a Bastard. "Hey don't you dare call Syaoran you cheating bastard!" she yelled "You have no right!".

Jonny was taken back by her sudden outburst "Don't you talk to me like that Sakura" he said angrily.

"I believe my wife had everyright to talk to you like that" came Syaoran's cold voice which sent shivers up everyone's spine.

Jonny looked at Syaoran "Do you mind, only i was talking to Sakura". He knew he was treading on dangerous ground when speaking to Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at him "Whatever you have to say to my wife you can say to me" he growled. Sakura couldn't believe how protective Syaoran was being and she couldn't help but feel tingling sensations when Syaoran called her his wife.

When Jonny didn't say anything Syaoran spoke "Well since you have nothing to say me and Sakura will be going". He took hold of Sakura's hand and smiled when he felt the warm feeling. He looked back at Jonny "If you want to speak to Sakura i would perfer it if i was present".

Jonny went to say something but Syaoran and Sakura were already walking off. He glared at the back of Syaoran's head.

When they were alone Sakura stopped walking "Syaoran?".

Syaoran looked at her "Yes Sakura?".

"Thank you" she replied and gave him a soft kiss on the lips unaware that two people with huged smiles on their faces were watching them.

"KAWAII" Tomoyo whispered loudly to Eriol "They'll be together in no time.  
Well thats all for this chapter! The next one will be up 1-2 weeks. Please please please review!

Licybabe2002 


	12. c12

Hiya I'm back with Chapter 12 of this story. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!. Thank you again. I'm so sorry for the long wait but i've been really busy. From now on updates every 3 weeks!! maybe longer! I'm sorry.

I would like to thank my beta reader Annalis

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does

A Drunken Mistake

Chapter 12 -anger-gettting closer and having fun

Jonny stormed into his office and slammed the door shut behind him. He walked over to his desk and took out a small glass. He then walked over to his cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey. He pour himself a glass and down it.

"That bastard" he growled meaning Syaoran "How dare he take Sakura away from me". He sat down in his chair and poured himself another glass of whiskey. He thought for a moment "How am i going to get her back now?".

Syaoran lead Sakura back up to the hotel room. Sakura lay in the bed and looked at her watch "Blimey its almost midnight!" she told Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded "I'm going to have a shower" he said "I think you should try to get some sleep, Its been a long day for both of us".

Sakura smiled at him "Sure but i'm going to have to get undressed first". Syaoran blushed but didn't say anything. Sakura frowned a little "I can't get undressed with you watching me Syaoran".

Syaoran turned even redder "Um no you can't" he replied "I'll just get my shower now" and he walked into the bathroom.

Sakura laughed and changed into a pink t-shirt and a pair of pink shirts. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed before taking her make-up off. She lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She wanted to stay awake but sleep suddenly took over her.

Twenty minutes later Syaoran emerged from the bathroom wearing only boxers. "Sakura you can use the bathroom now if you want to" he said to Sakura. When she didn't answer he walked over to the double bed and saw that she was asleep. He couldn't help but stare at her as she looked so peaceful. He bent over her and gave her a soft kiss in the cheek before getting in next to her and falling alseep.

"Chiharu come on lets go back to the hotel its late" Whined Takashi. They had been in some of the casino's and Chiharu had blown nearly $500 dollars in the last hour.

"Just another hour baby" Chiharu replied getting ready to put more money into the machines "I've got a good feeling that i'm going to win this time".

Takashi rolled his eyes "You said that the last time and you didn't win".

Chiharu glared at him "But this time i have a really good feeling" she growled. She was about to put some money into the machine when Takashi grabbed hold of her hand.

"We're going now" he ordered. He had never spoken like that to her before and he didn't feel good about it. "We can come back tomorrow night".

Chiharu saw that he was angry and sighed "Alright we can go" she replied. She got up and grabbed her purse "But whats the point of being rich if we can't spend any of our money" she asked him.

Takashi sighed. True they were quite well off especially with him being a famous basketball player( A/N sorry if i haven;t mentioned it before but he's quite famous in Japan). And Chiharu being a nurse did mean they had money to spend.

"I don't earn money for it to be wasted on thses stupid machines" he replied "Now come on lets go".

"Fine!" Chiharu yelles at him making everyone around them turn and look at them. "Lets go home" and she stormed off. Takashi apologised to everyone and ran after his wife.

Chiharu walked to the end of the road and stopped. She pressed the button and waited for the WALK sign to come on. Takashi finally caught up with her.

"Chi i'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry at you" he said softly and went to grab her hand but she moved it away.

"I'm not talking to you Yamazaki" she replied "You can never let me have any fun can you?".

"Its not that Chi" he tried to say "I just want to spend money on more important things like when we have children".

When Chiharu heard that she couldn't keep her frown any longer as it broke into a smile. She turned to her husband "Oh Tak" she cried and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for wasting money come on lets go home".

Takashi smiled and kissed her forehead.

The next morning Syaoran woke up and ordered breakfast in bed for the both of them. He wanted to be more of a husband figure for Sakura even if they didn't mean to get married.

When Sakura woke up she could smell toast which made her feel hungry. She looked around and saw two trays of food on a trolley next to the bed and Syaoran pouring to cups of hot chocolate.

"Morning" he said when he saw that she had finally awaken "Hot chocolate?" he asked.

Sakura smiled "Sure" she replied "When did this come?".

"About two minutes ago here" he said handing her a tray of foos which was filled with toast,eggs,bacon etc. "Yum" said Sakura as she looked at the food infront of her.

Syaoran pulled a chair over to the trolley and started to eat his. Sakura looked at him.

"Thanks Syaoran" she said and started to eat hers. Syaoran blushed.

"So its day four" Sakura said "What shall we do?".

"Erm i thought we could go to the funfair, Thats if you want to?".

Sakura's eyes lit up "Oh yes please, I love funfairs".

Syaoran laughed "I know thats why i thought we could go to one". He couldn't believe that they were getting on like nothing over the past two days had happened.

"Yeah shall we invite the others?" she asked. Even though she wanted to be alone with Syaoran she realised that she hadn't done anything with the others.

"Yeah alright then,I'll go and tell them about it" he replied finishing off his breakfast. "I won't be long" he replied and he walked out of the room taking the key with him.

Meiling and Naoko were sat in their hotel bored. "Hey Naoko have you noticed that since we arrived here we have'nt' done anything with the others?".

Naoko who was reading a book looked up "Yeah i did notice that, We've all been split up and have been doing our on things".

"You know i don't think i've seen Syaoran and Sakura since the first night and i'm really worried about them" said Meiling. She was about to say something else when she heard someone knocking on the door.

She got up and opend it and gasped when she saw Syaoran smiling at her. "Hey Meiling" he greeted.

Meiling frowned at her cousin before giving him a hug "Where the hell have you been these past three days?" she demanded.

Syaoran sweatdropped "Um i've been around mostly suffering from a hangover" he replied. Even though Meiling was his closest relative he didn't want to tell her just yet about him and Sakura.

Meiling believed him as she remembered how drunk he was the other night. "Well now that thats sorted what are you here for?".

"Well me and Sakura were wondering if you wanted to go to the funfair with us today,you know the whole gang?".

Meiling smiled "Me and Naoko went there yesterday" she replied but when she saw Syaoran's face she laughed "But we would love to go again wouldn't we Naoko" she yelled.

Naoko peeped her head around the corner "Oh yeah we would love to" she replied. She wanted to go on all the rollarcoasters again "What time are you thinking of going?".

Syaoran looked at his watch "Within the next hour" he replied "Well i better go as i have to call on Takashi and Chiharu".

"Ok see you in an hour" Meiling yelled after him.

Chiharu was getting dressed. She had decided to wear a yellow shirt with a pair of white pedal pushers. She tied her long brown hair into a ponytail and put a little make-up on. She opened the door when she heard somebody knock.

"Oh hey Syaoran how are you?" she asked.

"Hey Chi i'm great thanks" he replied "Where's Tak?".

"Oh he's in the shower" Chiharu said leading him into the room "So what brings you to our room?".

"Well me and Sakura were wondering if you and Tak wanted to come with us to the funfair, You know the whole lot of us?".

Chiharu smiled "Yeah i would love to go" she replied happily "Just let me go and ask Tak". She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Two minutes later she reappeared.

"Sure we can go, What time are you going?".

"Meet us in the lobby at eleven" Syaoran replied.

"Sure".

Tomoyo and Eriol had just left there hotel room after a busy night. "Sakura rung me mobile and invited us to the funfair" said Tomoyo "We have ten minutes to get to the lobby".

Eriol laughed "I'm sure we will make it dear" he replied "God i'm still in the mood you know" he whispered into her ear.

Tomoyo smacked him playfully "You're always in the mood but you're going to have to wait until tonight" she replied.

Eriol pouted "Fine then" he replied making Tomoyo laugh.

They got into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the lobby.

Meiling, Naoko,Chiharu, Takashi, Syaoran and Sakura were stood in the lobby waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran kept staring at Sakura. She was wearing a low cut pink top which showed cleavage and she was wearing very short shorts.

"There they are" said Naoko when she saw them emerge from the elevator. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and watched them walk over.

"Sorry we're late" said Eriol "We were um busy" he replied blushing.

Everyone laughed getting what he meant.

"Well shall we get going?" said Meiling "I want some fun".

When they reached the funfair they couldn't decided what to go on first. "Lets go on that rollarcoaster" said Naoko. Everyone looked at it and agreed apart from Sakura. If there's one thing she did hate it was ghost rides and rollarcoasters.

"Nah i think i'll miss this one out" she said. Everyone looked at her but Syaoran looked at her with concern.

"Come on Sakura" said Chiharu "You have nothing to worry about".

"I know i just don't want to go on it,i'll be fine you lot just go on it" she replied.

"I'll wait with her" said Syaoran. Everyone apart from Eriol and Tomoyo gave him a suspicious look but let it go.

"Ok then" they replied "Wait here for us".

"We will" said Sakura and they walked off. Sakura turned to Syaoran "Thanks for waiting with me".

"No problem, I didn't want you waiting alone anyway" he replied moving closer to her.

Sakura looked around and saw a boat ride "Hey Syaoran can we go on that one?".

Syaoran looked to where she was pointing to and blushed as the ride she was talking about was The Tunnel of Love ride. "Sure if you want to" he replied.

"I'll just send Tomoyo a text telling her where we're going". When she had done that they walked over to the ride.

The man who was running it smiled at the couple and led them to an empty boat which was green with pink hearts all over it.

"Hope you enjoy the ride" he said.

As the boat started to move Syaoran looked at Sakura "You do know this is the tunnel of love".

Sakura blushed "Yeah i do but theres no harm in riding it is there?".

"No i guess not" Syaoran replied. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was looking at him. Slowly they begun to move closer as there lips met......................

Cliffhanger!!!!!!!! Sorry but i just had to do that!. What did you think? Sorry that not much happened in this chapter. But please do review! please please review!. 


	13. c13

Also in this chapter its going to be xmas day.

Disclaimer: I don't own css clamp does

A Drunken Mistake

Chapter 13- pushing away-Meeting Courtney-Merry Christmas and a kiss under the mistletoe but for who?

When Sakura felt Syaoran's lips on her's she felt a rush of electricity travel through her body. She wanted to kiss him but why was something holding her back? Was it because she still had feelings for Jonny? Or was it because she thought Syaoran didn't love her. To be honest Sakura didn't know. She snapped open her eyes and quickly pushed Syaoran away.

"No" she said to him shocking him.

Syaoran opened his eyes and saw that Sakura wasn't looking at him. He was shocked that she had pulled away so suddenly. "Sakura are you alright?" he asked reaching for her hand but she only moved it away. "Sakura?".

"I'm fine" she replied but didn't even glance at him "Lets just meet up with the others as soon as this ride is over" she said firmly which meant that the conversation was closed.

Syaoran sighed and turned the other way. He was upset that Sakura had pulled away and was now talking to him like he had done something wrong.

When the ride was over Sakura jumped out of the boat and began to look around for the others. Syaoran followed but trailed a fair distance behind. Sakura soon spotted Tomoyo and the others and walked over with a smile on her face.

"Hey did you enjoy the rollar coaster?" asked Sakura.

"It was excellent" came Naoko "I want to go on it again but Chiharu here isn't feeling to good".

Sakura looked over at Chiharu and saw that her friend looked very pale "Chi are you alright?".

Takashi who was holding hi wife shook his head "The rollarcoaster was a little to much for her" he replied "Hey guys we are going to go and find a place to sit down".

"Sure i'll ring you Tak when we need to find you" replied Eriol who had noticed that Syaoran was awfully quiet.

"Ok see you guys later" Tak replied as he and Chiharu walked off.

Meilin turned to the gang "Where shall we go next? How about the haunted house?".

Everyone cheered apart from Sakura. "Do we have to go on it?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah we do" replied Syaoran in a hard tone of voice which shocked Sakura.

"Come on Sakura you can sit with me" said Tomoyo "I'll look after you".

"No i think i'm going to skip this one, besides i've not been feeling to good today" she replied "You guys go ahead".

"Are you sure?" asked Naoko "I mean i'll wait with you".

"No i'm sure,don't let me ruin you're guys day".

"Well of your sure?" said Eriol. Sakura nodded and watch them leave to go on the haunted house ride.

She waited outside when she saw that Syaoran hadn't gone on the ride either. She was about to go over when she saw a woman walk over to him. She had strawberry blonde hair from what Sakura could see which was up in a high ponytail. She felt jealousy burn through her body.

"Hey" the girl greeted "Are you all alone?".

Syaoran noticed that this girl was American. She had blue eyes. It was a good thing that he had learnt English in school. "Erm hi" he greeted.

The girl eyed him before looking back into his amber eyes "I'm Courtney Jones and you are?". Se didn't click on that he wasn't American.

"Li" he replied knowing that she probably won't be able to prounce his name because he was Chinese.

"Well Lee(A/n thats how she think it is) Why are you alone?".

"I'm waiting for my friends,they have just gone on that ride".

Courtney then realised that he wasn't English "Where are you from?".

"I'm from China" was all he said when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned and saw Sakura looking over with an angry look on her face. He smirked and turned back to Courtney "I'm here on holiday".

"Oh i work in one of the casino's at nighti" she replied happily "I was um wondering if you wanted to go and get a drink of something?".

Syaoran hesitated but gave in "Sure just let me ring my friend" as he dialed Sakura's number.

Sakura jumped when she saw that Syaoran was ringing her. "Hey" she greeted happily thinking that Syaoran probably wanted resuing from that girl.

"Tell the others that i've gone for a drink with a girl i've just met" he replied.Sakura looked at him and saw that he had wrapped an arm around the girls waist. Sakura wanted to cry.

"Sure" was all she said before she hunged up and looked away from him.

Syaoran placed his phone back in his pocket and smiled "So where's the best place to get a drink?" he asked Courtney.

"Follow me" she replied taking hold of his hand "I know the perfect place".

Syaoran let the girl lead him off not even looking back at Sakura.

When the others got of the ghost train they saw Sakura stood on her own. "Hey Sakura where's Syaoran?" asked Meilin. Only Tomoyo saw the hurt in Sakura's eyes.

"He met some girl and took her out" she replied with a hard tone of voice which again only Tomoyo noticed.

"Woah Syaoran met a girl?" said Meilin "Oooh i must meet her". This comment hurt Sakura even more and Meilin realised what she had just said and felt guilty.

"Excuse me but i'm not feeling so good" she stood up "I think i'm going to get the bus back to the hotel".

"But Sakura" said Naoko "Its only four".

"I don't care, right now i just want to be alone" and she went to get the bus.

"Wow i would love to live in Japan" said Courtney "It sounds so good".

They were in a pizza parlour and were eating a cheese and tomoto pizza. "It is" replied Syaoran "It is such a beautiful place but its nothing compared to Hong Kong".

Courtney smiled "I've only been there once and that was for a school trip" she replied taking a bite of pizza. "That was a few years ago".

Syaoran leaned forward "May i ask how old you are Courtney?".

"I'm twenty five" she replied then froze when she saw her face "Are you ok with that?" she asked.

Syaoran smiled "Um yeah its just i wouldn't think you were older than me" he replied "I would of thought you were younger".

"Oh, I will take that as a compliment Lee" she said "Well everyone thinks i'm younger but i'm not".

Syaoran took a sip of his drink "I'm only two years younger".

Courtney smiled "Really? You act so much older" she put her hand under her chin to show that she was thinking "You act like you're about forty of something"  
she continued but then giggled "I'm sorry".

Syaoran clenched his fist but put a fake smile on "Yeah most people say that but i do have fun in many ways".

"Thats good, so what do you do?".

"I own my family business which is situated in many countries" he replied proudly "I'm the leader of my clan".

Courtney looked at him with a confused look on her face "Clan? What is that?".

"In China there are many rich families who own a lot of things in Hong Kong or in other places, They are know as Clans, I myself own the Li-Clan".

"Wow so you must be very rich" she said sounding surprize and more attracted to the guy "So is Lee you're real name?".

Syaoran frowned "It is spelt L-I and its my surname" he replied "Syaoran is my first name but i would be grateful if you called me Li".

"Why?".

"Because back in Japan and China it is custom to call each other by there last name unless that person has authorised you to call them by there first name".

"So when can i call you by your first name?" she asked sweetly which suddenly reminded Syaoran of Sakura.

"Well certainly not yet" he replied making her frown a little.

"Oh ok" she looked at her watch "Oh i've got to go, as i have work in an hour" she got up and so did Syaoran. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up again not tomorrow but soon" she asked hoping he would say yes.

Syaoran was going to hesitate as he didn't really like the girl in that way "Um yeah sure, Whats you're number and i'll give you a call".

Courtney gave him her number and they said there goodbyes. Syaoran had promised that he would call her.

Sakura returned to the hotel but on the way she had stopped to buy her friends presents for Christmas day which was of course tomorrow. She walked in and for the first time she actually took notice of the lobby where she saw a huged Christmas tree filled with decorations. It made her think of her family and how she wished she was back home on Japan.

She carried her shopping bags and walked up to the elevator when she saw Jonny walking towards her. "Hello Kinomoto-san how are you this evening?".

Sakura smiled at him "Hello Nanami-San i'm ok, So how are you?".

"Please call me Jonny, I'm ok i'm just preparing for the christmas party tomorrow night which is being held in the ballroom".

"There's going to be a party?" she asked excitedly.

Jonny was glad that he had made her smile "Yeah its starts at seven thirty, I hope you can make it".

"I'll have to see what my friends are doing" she replied.

Jonny noticed that she had only said friends and not husband "What about Li-San?" he questioned.

Sakura looked at him "He can do what he pleases" she replied "Now if you excuse me i have things to do".

Jonny watched her smiled "Loosk like our happy couple are already arguing" he said to himself.

Syaoran entered the hotel room where he saw Sakura wrapping presents. It reminded him that it was christmas tomorrow and he still had to give Sakura that bottle of perfume that he had bought her at Tomoeda airport.

"Hey" he greeted to her "Wrapping presents i see?". He walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Hi" Sakura replied "Yes i bought them today when i left the theme park". When she had finished wrapping the last one she piled them up next to the bed "I also bought something for you" she replied. She was still angry at him for leaving her to be with that girl.

Syaoran smiled "Thank you".

Sakura finalled decided to ask him a question that had been playing on her mind all afternoon "So who's the woman?" she asked.

Syaoran looked at her "Her name is Courtney Jones" he replied "She works in one of the casino's, She's very friendly".

Sakura rolled her eyes which went unoticed by Syaoran "She sounds nice" she said in a flat tone "Sounds like you two got on like a house on fire" she said but with more bitter in her voice.

"Why are you jealous?" Syaoran asked noticing her tone of voice.

Sakura frowned at him "I'm not jealous why should i be?".

"I know you're jealous" Syaoran replied moving closer to her "I can tell by you're voice".

Sakura wanted to step back but instead she found herself moving closer to him "Well maybe i am a little" she whispered.

By now they were so close that they could smell each other. Syaoran placed his arms around her waist as Sakura moved her arms around his neck. Just as there lips were about to touch Syaoran's cellphone went off.

Sakura imediatly pulled away while Syaoran cursed under his breath. He looked at the screen and saw that Courtney was ringing him. He frowned and pressed the reject button.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"Meiling" Syaoran lied "Probably wondering where i am thats all". He was angry that she had called h im when he was close to kissing Sakura.

Sakura sat down on the bed "Yeah maybe".

The next morning Sakura woken up and smiled "Merry Christmas" she whispered to herself. Last night the gang had exchanged presents but the only person she didn't get one off was Syaoran. She felt a little disappointed.

She got out of bed and had a shower. She was glad that Syaoran had liked the green shirt she had bought him. She laughed to herself thinking about how many green shirts he must have now.

When she got out of the shower she noticed a small parcel on the dressing table. She walked over to it and saw that there was a message.

Merry Christmas Sakura

Love Syaoran xxx

She smiled and opened the parcal up. She gasped when she saw that it was her favourite fragrance of perfume. She loooked around the room and saw Syaoran standing at the main door.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Sakura smiled "Yes i do" she replied "Thank you so much Syaoran". She walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I can't believe you bought me this".

Syaoran smiled when he felt her mouth on his "I bought it for you because you mean so much to me Sakura" he replied honestly making Sakura look at him. Shocked written all over her face. "The others are waiting in the restaurant" he told her.

Sakura nodded "I've just got to get ready" she told him "Oh have you told them about the ball tonight?".

Syaoran sat down "Yeah and Meiling and Chiharu were shocked that they hadn't brought any gowns" making Sakura laugh but then realising she hadn't bought any.

"Neither have i" she said to him from the bathroom. "Well i'm not sure".

"Problom solved though Sakura, Tomoyo has brought about ten dresses for you" he told her making her sweat drop. "The others are going to buy some before the ball".

Five minutes later Sakura came out wearing a white summer dress. She had her hair down with a handband in. She had little make- up and was wearing white sandals.

"Well how do i look?" she asked. "I know it isn't very christmas but its to warm!".

Syaoran blushed when he saw he as the dresss brought out her curves. "You look lovely".

Sakura also blushed "Um well then lets go down". They were about to leave when "Oh i have to do something". She ran to the table and sprayed a little of the perfume on her "There done".

Syaoran laughed "Come Milady the restaurant awaits".

Jonny was sat in the restaurant with his family who had flown over the previous night. Along with them came his ex-girlfriend Trisha who was now engaged to his younger brother.

He smiled when he saw Sakura enter the room and even though she walked in with Syaoran he wasn't botherd because either way he was going to get Sakura back.

"Son i like what you have done to the place" his father John Nanami complimented "I never thought it would turn out like this".

Jonny rolled his eyes "Well it did didn't it father" he replied.

"Oh honey why don't you come back to Japan for a few weeks" asked his mother Yin "I miss you".

"I'll be back for James Wedding" he replied meaning his brother. "You know how busy i am" he replied.

Just then James spotted Sakura and froze. He remembered her when her and his brother use to date. "Hey Jonny isn't that Sakura Kinomoto?" he asked.

Jonny cursed as he didn't want his family to notice Sakura "Yes James it is, She is here with her husband and friends".

"I didn't know she was married" claimed Yin "I didn't even know she was engaged".

Jonny thought that was odd because his mother was close to Sakura's father as they use to worked together "Mother didn't her father say anything to you about it?".

"No darling" she replied "When did they get married? Fujitaka never told me anything about the wedding".

Jonny frowned "They got married here the other day" he replied. Suspecting something about the couple "Why don't we go and talk to them tonight at he ball?" he asked wanting to know everything about this whole marriage thing.

"Merry Christmas" they all toasted as they ate there christmas dinner. Meiling was wearing her new ribbons in her hair that Naoko had bought her. While she was wearing the necklace that Henri had given her.

"So Henri when are you moving bakck to China?" asked Eriol.

Henri who was sat next to Meiling was enjoying her friends company "At the end of January next year" he replied and looked at Meiling and smiled.

"You all look so Kawaii" squealed Tomoyo who was trying to film and eat at the same time "Especially my Sakura!". Making Sakura sweatdrop.

"Tomoyo do u have to film us?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes" was all Tomoyo said before she found the camera being snatched out of her hand by Eriol. She was going to argue but the look he was giving her made her smile let it go.

"I wonder what our families are doing" said Naoko.

"My brother is probably moaing because his Kauji isn't there" joked Sakura making everyone laugh.

Meiling noticed that through out the whole meal Syaoran was looking at Sakura "I knew he was in love with her" she thought to herself.

Just then some tapped on Sakura's shoulder. She looked up and saw some mistletoe.

"Looks like we have to kiss" came a familar voice which made everyone apart from Henri frown.

"No thanks Jonny" said Sakuta said bitterly. Syaoran was getting jealous and angry at the same time.

Jonny frowned "Oh come on its only a kiss" he urged. Sakura gave in and stood up.

"Fine but just one" she said shocking everyone especially Syaoran.

Jonny smiled as he leaned in for the kiss. Sakura closed her eyes just as there lips were about to touch.  
Well thats it for this chapter!. What do you think?. There are going to be more twists and plots coming up in this story. Please please please review!!!!!!!!! Please.  
If i get loads i'll update in a week! 


	14. c14

Hiya i'm back with chapter 14 and i'm sorry for the long update but i have very important exams coming up which i have to revise for. This limits my time on the computer.

Thank you for all your reviews! please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does!.

A drunken mistake

Chapter 14- Will she? Won't she?

Sakura and Jonny moved closer and closer to one another. Syaoran was ready to explode but Tomoyo was the only one who saw this. She felt hurt that Sakura would actaully kiss Jonny infront of her husband.

"If they kiss Jonny will die" Syaoran's mind screamed.

Just as soon as Sakura's lips reached the doors swung open open revealing Father Christmas who had come to hand out presents for the few children that were staying at the Hotel.

Sakura quickly pulled away and smiled as she saw the childrens faces. She felt so relieved that she didn't have to kiss Jonny. Luckily Syaoran saw that she was relieved which made him feel a lot better.

On the other hand Jonny was fuming which wanted him to reah out and strangle Father Christmas for ruining his moment. He quickly put on a smile "Well Sakura i guess our kiss with have to wait" he told her.

Sakura looked at him "No thanks Jonny but i already have my man" she replied smiling at Syaoran who smirked at Jonny making him frowned.

"Oh well your loss" Jonny replied as he returned to his family .Who hounded him with loads of questions about what just happened.

"I bet your gutted you didn't get to kiss her" James teased "But by the look on her face she wouldn't off kissed you.

"How would you know?" Jonny snapped making everyone look at him. James just sighed. He knew what his younger brother was trying to do but it wasn't going to happen.

"Now son don't talk to your brother like that" replied Yin "Its christmas and i won't have any rows" she said sternly.

"Sorry mother" Jonny apologised "So how is Mr Kinomoto?".

"Oh he is fine,he just wants to see Sakura settled down" Yin replied as she glanced over at Sakura who was whispering something in Syaoran's ear. "And it seems like she has. I must speak to Fujitaka as soon as possible and tell him the good news".

"Do you think Mr Kinomoto will be happy, that Sakura had gotten married to Li?".

Yin smiled "Oh yes he has already said he would like to see his only daughter with someone like Mr Li". This reply made Jonny even angry.

When everyone had finished there meal they all went up to one of the sitting rooms and gathered around talking about the ball that was happening that night.

"Oh i haven't been to a ball in ages" said Meiling "Auntie Yelan has them all the time".

"The last ball i went to was last years senior prom where Syaoran came to chaparone with me" replied Sakura "It was fun but not as good as our prom".

"Yeah you went with Syaoran didn't you?" asked Chiharu making them nod. "I remember it all to well as Tak here decided to stand me up".

"No i never" Tak defended "I just forgot it was the prom i picked you up an hour late thats all" making the gang laugh and Chiharu frown.

"It was great" Tomoyo replied and she checked her watch "Hey come on we have less than three hours before the ball starts"  
she replied jumping out of her seat "Girls i want you in Sakura's room seen as her is the biggest, Lads you can go where ever".

Everyone sweetdropped at there hyper friend. "Come on march" she ordered "I need to get you girls ready and looking beautiful".

"Okay okay" Naoko replied. She was hoping that Han was going to be at the ball.

The girls said goodbye to the men and went up to Sakura's room leaving the lads by themselves.

"How long does it take to get ready?" asked Eriol "Even if i get ready in five minutes i still look great" making the others look at him. "What? I do!".

"You keep telling yourself that Eriol" replied Syaoran who ignored the glare that the blue haired man gave him.

"Girls just like to get ready,thats why they take ages" he finished.

"Did you know..." but Takashi didn't get to finish his story because he was interupted by his cellphone going off "Tak here?".

"Takashi you best not be telling any of your lies" his wife yelled down the phone making the guys laugh as they could hear her "I mean it" and she hung up leaving a very red Takashi.

"Yeah Takashi you best not tell any of your lies" mocked Eriol making Syaoran and Henri laugh.

"Shut up" Tak yelled "And there not lies".

"Wow Meiling you look gorgeous" said the girls as Meiling walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a long red dress which came like a boob tube. Her long back hair was tied up in two buns but without the pigtails. She was wearing red long sleve gloves.

"Are you sure?" Meiling asked looking at herself in the mirror "Do you think the red is too bright?".

"Meiling you look great" replied Chiharu "I wish red suited me like it did you".

Meiling smiled "But Chiharu yellow is more you're colour" making the brunette smile.

Chiharu was wearing a cyellow corset style dress which was similar to Meilings only her reached her knees instead of her ankles.  
. (A/N i'm not very good at describing dresses). Her brown hair was tied in a high ponytail with ribbons wrapped around it.

"I can't believe how well thess dresses turned out" said Tomoyo. Her dress was a sapphire colour and had thick spagettie straps and reached her ankles where she was wearing blue shoes. Her long black hair was down and was perfectly straight.

"I know Tomoyo you are so good" replied Naoko. She was wearing a white spaggetti dress which was like Tomoyo's but hers was a little longer than Chiharu's. Her short hair was down. "I just hope i don't spill anything down it".

"Meiling is Sakura still in the bathroom?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah she's too scared to come out" Meiling replied "She said her dress is too revealing".

"That was the idea" said Tomoyo rolling her eyes "I want Syaoran's mouth to drop to the floor as well as Jonnys" she replied making them all smirk.

She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Sakura Kinomoto you get your tiny body out here now" she demanded.

"I will just give me a sec" Sakura replied.

"I hope Tak isn't wearing his white tuxcedo" said Chiharu "People might think we have just got married".

"I'm sure he won't be" replied Naoko.

"Tak i can't believe you are wearing that white tuxcedo" said Eriol "Chiharu will flip".

"Nah she said i look gorgeous in this" Tak replied "Besides i have no other tuxcedo's".

"Syaoran and i said you could lend one of ours" Eriol told him "But you said no". He, Syaoran and Henri had all gone with black tuxcedo's and had tired to persuade Tak to wear one of theres but he had refused.

"What time is it?" asked Henri.

"Nearly seven thirty" Syaoran replied adjusting his bow tie "We best go and meet the girls in the lobby".

"Sakura you best hurry up" yelled Chiharu "The lads are waiting for us!".

Just then the ballroom door opened to reveal Sakura wearing a very beautiful dress. The girls gasped.

"My god Sakura you look so beautiful" exclaimed Meiling.

"Do you really think so?" she asked shyly.

"YES" they all replied at the same time.

Sakura was wearing a holter neck baby pink dress which reached her ankles. It brought out her curves and made her body look irresistable. It showed a littled cleavage. She wore a silver cross necklace. Her hair was tied up in a elegant bun and had bits falling down by her face which made her look even more beautiful.

"Now come lets go" said Tomoyo.

When the girls reached the lobby they saw the men waiting for them. When each spotted one another there jaws dropped in shocked at how good they looked. Chiharu on the other hand was angry.

"Takashi!" she screamed making everyone in the lobby look at them. "How dare you wear that white tuxcedo"!.

"Um Chiharu baby you look nice" Tak replied trying to calm his wife down "I thought you might of liked it" he replied hurt by her anger.

Chiharu felt guilty for yelling at her husband "Aww i'm sorry Tak" she replied giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Eriol, Tomoyo,Henri and Meiling had all started to walk off. Naoko was looking around for Han when she spotted him sitting in the lounge area.

Sakura who had been standing behind Naoko looked shyly at Syaoran who's mouth practically dropped open at the sight of her.

"Wow Sakura you look stunning" he told her which made her blush.

"Thanks" she replied. "Shall we go in?".

"Sure" he told her as she linked her arm with his.

Jonny was stood by the drinks table. He was dressed in a black tuxcedo. He had been wanting to speak to Sakura and Syaoran about there so called marriage.

He soon spotted them enter and he gasped when he saw how beautiful Sakura looked. He eyed her up and down and he could practically feel his manhood grow. He took a deep breath before walking over.

"Hello Kinomoto- San, Li-San".

Both Sakura and Syaoran looked at him "Hello Nanami-Kun" Syaoran replied not wanting to treat the bastard infront of him with any respect.

"Evening Nanami-San" Sakura said "I must admit you haev made this ball room looking beautiful".

Jonny smiled "Why thank you Kinomoto-San, My mother is here you know".

Sakura lost her smile. She had never really liked Yin Nanami,Mainly because she had always tired to take-away her fathers business but her father could never see it.

"How nice" she replied dryly.

"Yes she told me how your father didn't know that you were getting married" he replied with a huged grin on his face. This made Syaoran want to kill him.

Sakura gulped and looked at Syaoran as if wanting him to help her with what Jonny was saying. Syaoran got the message.

"We wanted to surprize everyone" Syaroan told him "Nobody knew about our engagment except our closes friends and nobody knew about us wanting to get married here".

Jonny still didn't sound convince "How do i know you're married though?".

"Even if we wasn't married Nanami" said Syaoran coldly "Me and Sakura are an item and you wouldn't have a chance".

Sakura looked at Jonny and smiled "We are married Jonny" she said simply. But deep down she was wishing that her and Syaoran had married for love and not because they were drunk. "And we are very happy". She turned to Syaoran "Come darling lets go and find the others".

"Ok love" he replied and walked off.

Meiling was laughing away with Henri when she accidently split her drink down her gown "Oh shit" she cursed "Look what i've gone and done".

Henri got a cloth from the table and began wiping it but it only made things worst "Oh I'm sorry" he apologised. "I've made it worst".

Meiling looked at him and laughed "It's ok. I will go and ask Sakura if i can borrow her spare gown".

They walked over to Sakura and Syaoran who were sat down talking.

"Sakura i need a favour"Meiling told her.

Sakura looked away from Syaoran and saw the large wet patch on Meilings dress "Meiling how did you do that?".

"I had an accident with a drink" Meiling replied dryly feeling quite embarrased "I was wondering if i could borrow one of you're spare gowns".

"Of course you can Meiling. You can borrow that short red one if you like?".

Meiling nodded. Sakura asked Syaoran for the hotel key "Just go to my room and help yourself" she told the raven hair girl. She handed her the keys.

"Thanks Sakura. You're a lifesaver" and her and Henri left them.

"Poor Meiling" said Sakura taking a sip of the punch. It was her second glass and she was already feeling tipsy.

"Sakura please don't drink to much of that" Syaoran warned her "It's strong stuff".

"I won't" she replied. "So are you seeing courtney tomorrow?".

Syaoran took a sip of his drink "I don't know" he replied. He didn't want to. He didn't really like Courtney in that way.

"Oh" was all she said.

"Look at them Eriol" said Tomoyo "They are so in love with one another".

They had been watching Sakura and Syaoran while dancing. Each of them could see how in love Sakura and Syaoran were and wish they could help them.

"Yes my dear" Eriol replied "They will confess soon".

Naoko was sat on her own. All her friends had partners except for her. "I guess i'm destined to by single" she said to herself.

She didn't see the young gentleman sit beside her until he spoke "Are you having a good night?" he asked.

Naoko's eyes widened. She knew that voice. She turned and saw Han smiling at her. "Um yesh i am thank you" she told him.

"Really?" he asked not believing her. "It seems to me that your bored".

Naoko blushed "I'm not now".

"May i have this dance?" asked Syaoran.

"Why of course" Sakura replied getting up. They walked onto the dance floor. Sakura wrapped her arms arouns her neck. Syaoran placed his around her waist.

They didn't know that there friends were watching them. Sakura felt happy as she danced with Syaoran.

"Syaoran there's something i've been meaning to tell you".

Syaoran looked at her "What's that Sakura?".

Just as Sakura was about to tell him the music stopped and they could hear someone speaking. They turned and saw Jonny standing on the stage ready to do his speach.

"Ladies and gentleman. Children of all ages. I would like to say a very merry christmas to you all. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves".

Sakura could see that Jonny kept his gaze on her. "Stop it Jonny" she whispered.

"Now lets start the party of with some jolly christmas songs" he yelled down the microphone making the room clap. Jonny got of the stagewhen they started to play some christmas songs.

"Sakura can we go outside a minute?" asked Syaoran.

"Sure" she replied as they stepp outside the ballroom. "What did you want to come outside for?".

"This" he replied as he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips in a senseless kiss.

Sakura was shocked but she didn't pull away. Instead she deepened the kiss.

Meiling and Henri walked into Sakura's and Syaoran's room. They saw clothes all over the place and laughed.

"They don't like to clean up do they?" she giggled. She walked over to the closet and took out the short red dress. "I'm just going into the bathroom to change" she told Henri.

"OK" he replied.

He looked around the room when something caught his eye. He walked closer to the dressing table when he saw some papers. He picked them up and gasped when he saw what they said.

"Meiling" he yelled. "Meiling!".

"What?" Meiling asked coming out of the bathroom wearing the dress "What's the matter?".

"This" he said showing her the papers. Meiling took them off him and gasped when she read them.

"What the hell?" she said not believing it. She looked at Henri

"Sakura and Syaoran are married?" she half whispered half yelled. "Nah i bet these are a joke for Jonny or something".

Henri nodded "Yeah i bet they are. Remember they are trying to confuse that Nanami guy".

Meiling laughed "Well i must say these things are believable".

They both stopped laughing when Meiling's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?". Meiling said.

"Hello Meiling" came a stern yet soft voice.

"Auntie Yelan" Meiling squealed "Why are you ringing me?".

"I have been trying to get in touch with Xiao Lang but his is switched off".

"Is he in trouble?" Meiling asked. She was still looking at the marriage certifciates.

"No he isnt. I have some very good news i wish to tell him".

"Whats the news Aunt?" Meiling asked wanting to know.

"I have found the perfect bride for him"...

Well thats all for this chapter!. What? Syaoran's mother has found him a bride? What will Meiling's reaction be? How will she tell Syaoran? And will she start to believe that S+S are really married?. Please please please review!. Next chapter up in 3weeks!

Licybabe2002 


	15. c15 so sorry

Hey i'm so sorry its taken me 4months to update. Ive had writters block and a lot of other stuff! im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry.  
I cannot apologise enough. All you need to know is that i'm back to complete this story!.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does!

Chapter 15- You're serious? Syaoran's shock and a night of love!.

"I've found Syaoran a bride" said Yelan.

Meiling gasped "But...but... why?" she stutted down the phone.

"Because my dear niece its high time Syaoran settled down with a wife and learn to run this clan" Yelen replied firmly. "Where is he?".

Meiling looked at the marriage certificates "He's with his bride" she lied. Henri looked at wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Bride?" Yelan asked confused "Explain yourself Meiling".

Meiling gulped "He got married the other day auntie to a beautiful woman".

"Oh really? And just who is this woman?" Yelan asked not believing her.

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto" replied Meiling ignoring the looks Henri was giving her.

She heard Yelan gasped and Meiling quickly realised that Yelan knew Sakura.

"You mean my son has married her?" she asked sounding happy "They have finally gotten married after all tihs time?".

"Um yeah" Meiling replied wondering why Yelan was so pleased.

"Well i'm very surprized but happy. When was my son going to tell me he was married?".

"I don't know Auntie. I bet he was going to tell you when we got back to Japan". She was feeling so guilty because she was lying to her auntie. "Anyway i best go".

"Alright Meiling but tell Syaoran if he cannot prove he is married to Sakura with love then he is to come straight home to Hong Kong".

"Yes Auntie" and she hunged up.

Henri walked over to her "Why did you lie to Mrs Li?".

"I had to do something. I'm not allowing Syaoran to marry any girl my Auntie has picked. She'll only be with him because of who he is" she replied harshly "Come on we best find Syaoran".

Sakura felt in heaven as she deepened the kiss. "Why does it feel so good to kiss him" she thought. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Because i..." he cut off when he heard someone shout his name.

"SYAORAN!" came Meilings voice. He quickly let go of Sakura and turned to his cousin(A/n as if it would be jonny).

"Whats the matter Meiling?" he asked getting worried because she looked like something was bothering her.

"Auntie Yelan called your cellphone" she replied "I was talking to her and um" she looked over at Sakura and noticed she was all flush,  
she smiled fanitly at her before turning back to Syaoran "I need to talk to you in private".

Syaoran looked at Sakura "I won't be long".

Sakura nodded and watched them walk off. Wondering why Meilng looked so worried. She turned to Henri

"Whats wrong with Meiling?".

Henri shrugged his shoulders pretending he knew nothing. Sakura just sighed.

"Well Meiling are you going to tell me whats wrong?" asked Syaoran a little impatient. He wanted to get back to Sakura.

"I found these in your room" she told him showing him the certifcates. Syaoran gasped in shock "I need to know if there real or not fake".

Syoaran gulped. He didn't want Meiling to find out this way. "I... Um...Well you...know".

Meiling growled infrustration "JUST TELL ME SYAORAN!" she yelled "Its important as this is your future we are talking about here".

Now Syaoran was confused "My future? What the hell are you on about Meiling?".

Meiling rolled her eyes "The reason why your mother rang was to tell you she had found you a wife".

"WHAT?".

"Where did Sakura and Syaoran go?" asked Tomoyo as she looked around trying to find them.

"Well there's Sakura with Henri" replied Eriol "Syoaran must be with Meiling somewhere".

Just then Jonny walked over to them. Tomoyo glared at him while Eriol smiled smiply.

"Hello there. Are you enjoying the ball?" Jonny asked.

"We were till now" Tomoyo replied coldy "What do you want?".

"I want to talk to you about Sakura" he replied making them both frown "When did they het together?".

"Three/Four" years ago they both said at the same time then both looked at each other.

Jonny eyed them wondering which one of them was telling the truth "How did they get together?".

Tomoyo realised what Jonny was trying to do and looked at Eriol who had also seemed to realise. "They together at Syoaran's eighteenth"  
replied Tomoyo "And they have been together since then. So if you think you have any chance with Sakura Jonny then you're wrong. Sakura has moved on with her life and i think you should do the same" she replied with bitter in her voice "Come Eriol i want to dance".

Jonny growled. His plan hadn't work.

"How could my mother do this to me" Syaoran asked himself in disbelief "I've told her i will find a wife in my own time".

Meiling nodded "Thats why i told her you were married to Sakura".

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Sakura was sat at a table on her own. She was still waiting for Syaoran to come back. "I love him i know i do. Why can't i just tell him". Her thoughts were interupted by Mrs Nannami.

"Hello Sakura-San" she said politely.

"Oh hello Nanami-San" she replied.

"Its a surprize to see you here. My son has been telling me a few thing about you" she said with an evil look in her eyes.

Sakura frowned "What has he been saying?".

Yin smiled "That you have just gotten married. Does you're father know?".

Sakura gulped. This is what she had been dreading people asking if they knew what had happened with her and Syaoran. "Of course my father knows" she lied "Me and Syaoran aren't really married we are just engaged". She hoped that Yin would believe her.

"Engaged? Pray tell me how long you have been together?".

Sakura looked at her "Four years now and we are very much in love". That was sort of the truth as she was in love with Syaoran.

"Oh i see" she replied. She was going to have a word with Fujitaka as soon as she could.

"I had to tell her something Syaoran" cried Meiling "And when i saw those wedding things i sort of panic and told her you were married to Sakura".

Syaoran put his head in his hands "We are married" he said.

"What?" asked Meiling not knowing if she heard him right.

"Me and Sakura are married" he repeated "We got married at that wedding chapel when we were both drunk".

"What?" she asked shocked and surprized "You mean these things here are real?".

Syaoran looked at her "Yeah they are. For the next year and Sakura are married".

Meiling sat down next to him "Why didn't you tell me?.You have been married nearly a week and you haven't told anyone?".

"I told Eriol and i bet Sakura told Tomoyo. Other than that nobody knows".

"I see. Well Syaoran you're mother wants to know if this marriage is real and that you and Sakura are in love"

"And if we're not in love?" he asked.

"Then you have to marry who you're mother has chosen" Meiling replied sadly.Syaoran groaned and they didn't speak for a few minutes.  
"I can't believe you are Sakura are married".

"I can't either but don't get use to the idea. We have already decided to get divorced after a year" he replied sadly.

"You don't want that do you?" she asked "You love her don't you?".

Syaoran nodded "I love her more than anything Meiling but she doesn't feel the same".

Meiling frowned "How do you know that?. Have you asked her?" Syaoran shooked his head "Well then. Instead of standing here moping go tell her how you feel".

Syaoran smiled slightly "I think i will do".

Yin left Sakura alone and walked over to Jonny who was sulking "My son,I've just spoken to Sakura".

"What about?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Her relationship with Mr Li" she replied making him choke on "She told me she isn't married to him".

Jonny looked at his mother and smiled "She isn't? I knew it". Now he knew his chances of getting with her were easier.

"But they are engaged" Yin continued "And are very much in love".

This made Jonnys dreams of getting with Sakura come crashing down. "How can you tell?".

Yin smiled "I could see it in her eyes" she then frowned at Jonny "I suggest you move on".

"What?".

"I know you want her back but you had you're chance Jonny. You cheated on her so you have to pay the price".

Jonny couldn't believe what his mother was saying "I do what i want" he replied angrily and stormed off.

Sakura was about to get up and go look for Syaoran She felt a little tipsy from drinking the punch. Just then Jonny walked over "Just great" Sakura thought.

"Hey Sakura do you want a dance?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

Sakura was going to say no but she saw that their was no harm in dancing with him. "Okay but just the one and please keep you're hands on my waist".

Jonny laughed "But of course" and they began to dance.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Jonnys neck but refused to look at him. All she wanted was Syaoran to hurry back.

As they were dancing Syaoran walked in and stopped suddenly when he saw Sakura dancing with Jonny. He clenched his fists to stop himself from running over and punching Jonny.

"How dare he dance with her".

He got even more angrier when he saw Jonny reach down to kiss Sakura. Syaoran couldn't bear it anymore and he walked out of the ballroom.  
His hopes of telling Sakura how he felt gone...

A/N should i stop there? Lol nah i will carry on!

Sakura pushed Jonny away "What the hell do you think you're doing" she growled.

"Kissing you what does it look like?".

Sakura stepped back "I'm married" she explained. "You don't kiss a married woman like that!".

Jonny moved closer again "You;re not married. My mother told me".

Sakura frowned "Even if i'm not married.I'm still with Syaoran so keep away from me or else you'll be sorry" and she stormed off.

Jonny growled "You will be mine no matter what".

Sakura walked up to the hotel room. She gathered that Meiling was still talking to Syaoran. She used the key to get in(They have 2 keys) and walked in closing the door behind her. It was dark in the room so she turned the light on and jumped when she saw Syaoran sat on a chair looking out of the window.

"Syoaran" she gasped "I've been looking for you" she said sweetly.

Syoaran glared at her "oh really?" he asked coldly.

Sakura didn't like the way he was looking at her "Yes i have. Where have you been and why are you looking at me like that?" she asked getting a little scared.

"I saw you dancing with Jonny and then i saw you kiss him" he explained.

"What?. I never kissed him Syoaran. I admit i danced with him but i wouldn't dream of kissing him".

Syaoran stood up and walked over to her still glaring at her. Sakura gulped and backed off a little. When he saw how scared she looked his face softened and he smiled a little. He knew she was telling the truth and he felt guilty for over reacting.

"I believe you" he replied. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that".

Sakura smiled "So what did Meiling what you for?".

"Oh nothing" he lied "She just needed to tell me some family business thats all". He walked over to the mini bar "Do you want a drink?".

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed "Yeah ok" she replied hoping that it wasn't a strong one as she already felt she had had to much to drink already.

Syaoran handed her a vodka and coke "Here,you seem to like this". She took the drink and gulped it down. She felt it rushingto her head.

"I best no have anymore" she giggled to herself.

Syaoran gulped down his drink. He needed his courage back so he can tell Sakura how he feels.

"Sakura... I've um.. got something..." she cut him off by placing a finger on his mouth.

"SShhh Syaoran" she whispered and bent down to kiss him.

When Syaoran felt her lips on his he deepened the kiss. She psuhed him down on the bed as the kiss deepened...

Oh know not again! What do you think is going to happen now? I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if it's not long enough but hey at least i updated!. It will be a few weeks before the next one is up as im going to be busy!

Please please please reviews! The more i get the quicker i update!.

Licybabe2002 xx 


	16. c16

Hiya i'm back with the next chapter of A drunken mistake. I'm so sorr Thank you to everyone for being patient and thanks for all your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't ccs clamp does!.

A drunken Mistake

Sakura pushed Syaoran on the bed. Still kissing him. She knew it wasn't the alcohol that was making her do this. It was her heart. She knew she was in love with her best friend. She wrapped her arms slowly around him as she felt his arms around her. God she wished she could tell him how she felt but she knew he didn't feel the same.

Syaoran wanted to stop. This wasn't right. People should only make love if they are in love. "But you are in love" a tiny voice in his head said. "You love her". He mentally kicked himself trying to wash away that thought. He kissed her neck which made her moan. "Stop" the other vice in his mind yelled but it was to late he had already made up his mind as he started to undress her.

Meilin

"Henri how can i explain to Auntie that Sakura and Syaoran only got married because they were drunk" she said as she paced up and down the room. "She'll go mad!. No one in the Li family has done anything like this before".

Henri who was watching his girlfriend fret over this smiled sadly "Maybe you should ring Mrs Li up and tell her the truth".

Meilin's eyes widened "Are you crazy" she screeched "Auntie would be mad at both me and Syaoran. No theres only one answer to all of this".

Henri looked at her confused "And what is that?".

"Sakura and Syaoran confess they love each other and want to stay married".

S+S

They lay in each others arm. Both had different views on what just happened. Sakura was happy yet worried. Twice they had slept together in over a week and both times they hadn't used anything. She had thought about going to the local doctor to get something for it but she was to scared. She turned to look at Syaoran and saw that his eyes were closed. She figured he was asleep. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his mouth before slowly falling asleep herself.

When Syaoran felt something on his lip his eyes snapped open. He smiled knowing that Sakura had just kissed him but why?. He didn't regret what he did. To him it just felt so wrong. His family would be so ashamed of him when they find out what he has been up to. Part of him was regretting coming to Las Vegas. He didn't want to lose Sakura's friendship but he wanted to be with her. He didn't want her as his friend he wanted her as his wife. He laughed to himself.

"She is my wife".

Yin

Yin saw her son walk into his room and she walkedi not hers. She walked over to one of her bags and pulled out her phonebook where she looked under the letter K.

She smiled when she came to the name she wanted. She looked at the time "Good its afternoon in Japan". She dialed the number and it rang five times before someone answered.

"Hello Kinomoto Residence Fujitaka speaking".

"Hello Fujitaka its me Yin".

"Yin? Why how are yo enjoying Las Vegas?" he asked rather pleased to hear from his friend.

"Its going great. Merry Christmas by the way".

"Merry Christmas to. Have you seen Sakura by any chance?".

Yin smiled "Yes i have and Fujitaka i'm surprized by you".

"Pardon?".

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura was engaged to the famous Syaoran Li".

There was a long pause before Fujitaka spoke "What?" he gasped "Yin are you sure about this?".

"Why yes Fujitaka. They are engaged and plan to marry soon". She thought it was very strange how Sakura told her Fujitaka knew and hear he was sounding like he had no idea about them. "Sakura told me you knew".

Fujitaka looked around the room in his house. He saw Touya looking at him with a puzzled look. Sakura and Syaoran engaged!. He could believe it as he knew they were in love with each other but why hadn't Sakura told him? And why was Yin phoning to tell him that. He decided that he was going to go along with what he thought was his daughters plan.

"Of course i knew" he lied "I just didn't think she wanted anyone knowing at the moment seen as Syaoran is famous. They didn't want the press knowing".

"Oh i see. Well Fujitaka i think you should come out to Las Vegas and see your daughter and get her to tell us exactly what is happening".

"I think i will Yin".

Next morning

Sakura woke up to see Syaoran was standing by the balcony.

"Morning" she said smiling. She had decided to tell him today how she felt.

Syaoran turned and smile at her "Morning".

She noticed she was still naked and blushed. Syaoran seeing this turned around so he couldn't see her. She slipped on her dressing gown and got up.

"Have you got any plans for today?" she asked walking over to him.

"I'm thinking of taking a long walk" he replied not taking his eyes away from the window. "I need to clear my head".

Sakura face dropped. She started to think that Syaoran was regretting sleeping with her "Do you regret it"? she suddenly asked.

Syaoran looked at her "Do you mean do i regret sleeping with you?".

Sakura nodded.

"No i don't. Infact Sakura i've been..." he was cut of when he heard someone knocking at the door. He growled and walked over to it to reveal Eriol.

"What do you want?" he growled at his blue haired friend.

Eriol smiled "Now Syaoran thats no way to greet you're best friend".

Syaoran glared at him "Who said you was my best friend?".

Eriol faked a shocked face "Why Syaoran i'm hurt" he mocked.

Syaoran was about to slam the door in his face when Sakura came over.

"Morning Eriol. What can we do for you?".

"Well i was wondering if you wanted to come to out with me and the others to see some ofthe sights".

"Im sorry Eriol but me and Syaoran have plans" Sakura lied. She wanted to spend the day with Syaoran alone.

Eriol smiled "Ok. Let me know if you change your mind" he said leaving. Sakura was about to say something when her cellphone rung.

"Hello?". she asked.

"WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING THAT GAKI" came Touya's voice. Sakura had to hold the phone away from her. Syaoran jumped when he heard Touya's voice.

Both of them looked at each other with the same look on there face and the same question running through there heads.

"How did Touya know?".

"Touya what are you talking about?" Sakura asked. She was shaking because she didn't know how her brother had found out.

"Yin told dad that you and Syaoran were engaged and i want to know if its true" he demanded. He so wishedh e was there so he could kill Syaoran.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with begging eyes. Syaoran held up his hands not knowing what to say. Sakura took a deep breath "Touya we are married" she answered. Syaoran looked at her. He took all her beauty in because he knew that Touya was going to kill him.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" screamed Touya down the phone. "YOU BETTER BE KIDDING WITH ME SAKURA OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM!".

"Touya i'm not lying please don't tell father" she responded quickly "Tell him we are engaged or make something up. I promise i will tell you everything".

"You tell me the whole story and then i will help you out but Sakura you are in deep trouble" he growled down the phone to her.

Sakura sat down on the floor still clutching the phone as she began to tell her brother everything.

Hong Kong

Yelan walked down the long corridor in her house until she came to two large wooden doors. She knocked once and entered. There sat six old men talking about the Li business and how her son Syaoran was doing a good job of it. One was her brother Jin.

"Yelan is something wrong?" he asked his sister noticing the pale complextion on her face.

"I need to speak to you in private dear brother" she answered.

Jin excused himself and he and Yelan stood outside. "What is wrong?".

"I have just gotten of the telephone to you're daughter and she has informed me that Syaoran has married Sakura Kinomoto" she said as calmy as she could.

"What?" gasped Jin "He's married? How could he do this?". he began pacing up and down "Sakura Kinomoto? Is that the pretty girl who often comes to stay?".

Yelan nodded.

Jin smiled "Well isn't that good? She's a nice girl and you seem to like her. She isn't after Syaoran for his money".

"I know i am happy but something doesn't add up. I'm going to ring Syaoran and tell him to come to Hong Kong when he arrives back in Japan in three days and find out exactly whats going on". (A/n im cutting the trip short).

Las Vegas 1 day later

Sakura opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before realising that Syaoran wasn't there. 'Why would he be' she growled to hreself.  
Her and Syaoran had gotten into a big arguement yesterday after she had gotten of the phone to touya.

Flashback

Sakura placed the phone backon the receiver and sighed. "Well hes going to tell dad that we were only messing in order to keep Jonny away from me".

"Thats good then".

"Is it? i'm sick of all this lying i mean Jonny isn't that bad and maybe he really is sorry for cheating on me". SHe knew as soon as she said it she should of kept her mouth shut.

Syoaran stepped back not believing what she was saying. "You want to get back with him? Are you crazy?" he snapped. "Sakura for gods sake that bastard cheated on you!".

Sakura didn't like the way he was speaking to her and she tried to hold back the tears "I'm not saying that. All im saying that we didn't have to lie to him. He knows he hasn't got another chance with me".

"Don't be to sure Sakura. All through this holiday he has been trying to get back with you or haven't you noticed that?".

Now Sakura was getting annoyed. "Of course i've noticed it but i handled it".

Syaoran laughed "Oh really? If it wasn't for me he would have got you in bed by now"

SMACK!

He felt his cheek burn as Sakura slapped him hard across his left cheek. "How dare you say that Syaoran. I would never of done that the only person i've ever been to bed with in my life is you!" she admitted.

Syaoran was shocked. He had taken her virginity and he didn't even realise it. He felt so guilty for saying what he did. "Sakura i'm sorry".

"I don't want to hear it Syaoran" she cried "I never thought i'd hear something like hat come from your mouth".

Syaoran lowered his head in shame. He had hurt so badly he couldn't believe it. He was about to apolgise again but Sakura stopped him.

"Leave me alone Syaoran" she ordered sitting on the bed "I don't want you near me right now".

Syaoran looked into her eyes. He had hurt the woman he loved more than anything over his jealousy and anger. He turned and left the room not looking back incase her eyes killed him even more.

As soon as he closed the door he took out his cell and called Courtney and he hadn't the slightest idea why he had done so.

Sakura burst into tears. All she wanted was to make everyone happy and enjoy the trip but something wrong was always happening.

"First me andSyaoran get married" she cried "Now i'm lying to everyone".

She lay down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

End flashback

Sakura got out of the shower. Syaoran hadn't come back all night and she was worried. She had called everyone and none of them had seen him. This holiday was turning into a nightmare and she couldn't wait to get home.

"Syaoran where are you?".

Syaoran

"Goodmorning Li" came Courtneys voice as she walked into the bedroom. "I brought you coffee".

Syaoran sat up and took the cup from her hands. "Thank you".

She smiled at him. She was so happy that he had called her last nite and wanted to talk but she was sad that he was returning to Japan tomorrow. They had gone for a nice meal at a fancy restaurant and Syaoran had explained that he needed somewhere to stay so being the nice person that she was offered him her bed. With her in it of course.

Syaoran took a sip of coffee and gave her a faint smile. He noticed she was only wearing a black bra with what he persumed a thong only he couldn't see the back of her nor did he feel comfortable with her sat hthere.. Last night was a bit of a blur because when he had come back to hers for a drink she seemed to act a little differently.

"So what do you want to do today?" Courtney asked sitting on the bed.

Syaoran quickly checked what he was wearing and saw that he was wearing boxers. "I think i better get back to my hotel".

Courtney pouted and leand in "Or we could spend the day here" she purred running her hands down his chest loving the feeling.

Syaoran grabbed her hands and moved them away not liking it "I can't".

Courtney wasn''t taking no for an answer though "You weren't refusing last night" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he hear those words...

Thats all for this chapter. I hope you like it. I will update as soon as i can but for now please review. 


End file.
